War of the Hearts
by mylia-blue
Summary: STORY UPDATED! Mugen, Jin, and Fuu have been seperated for 3 years but have kept a bound over time that even they were unaware existed. Time has brought them back together to begin a new journey towards friendship, life, and love
1. Still Sharing the Stars

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of the characters. This work of fiction is my own creation.

Chapter 1: Sharing the Stars

AN: I am making some minor and major changes to the story so I am just making some updates. I am trying to develop better writing skills so I want some new reviews. R&R.

"Fuu-chan," a strained voice called from behind my door. "Are you not tired? You should have come home and gone straight to sleep."

I heard the monk slide my door open. The flame from his lantern flickered, illuminating my room with its quick flashes of light dancing along the walls. I looked up through blood shot eyes, untangling the tousled hair hanging loosely about my shoulders. His body slumped over the crooked stick he used for leverage as he walked around the temple. The normal black yukata he wore looked as if it were swallowing up his now thin body. Wrinkles had gathered at the corners of his mouth and deep folds along his forehead. Dark patches of skin surrounded his sunken eyes making him look much older than his actual age. His once tanned skin had become pale and ashen. Yet in all this, he still looked happy through the pain his body endured. It hurt me just looking at him. His sickness had such a horrible affect on his body so quickly. Even through this, there he stood, worried for my health and well-being. I should have been the one checking in on him this late at night. But nonetheless, here he was at midnight checking in on me. Although my heart ached for my father figure, I could still muster a warm smile, knowing my exhaustion shined through.

"No, I am fine. But you should rest and give your body time to heal itself," I replied, sounding a little more irritated than I'd intended.

I stood and put my arm around the monk, my hand cringing at how thin and frail his shoulders were beneath my grasp. It was so odd having him this way after seeing him so strong when we first met. It had been a little less than 3 years ago when I had met the former sensei turned monk on the street collecting alms. It still made me laugh at how quickly he allowed Mugen, Jin, and I to stay in his temple, in return for work as our payment for the food and shelter.

I had returned to the temple shortly after separating from Mugen and Jin. It just seemed like the most sensible place to go. He was in need of workers and I was in need of a job and shelter, yet again. I had thought of returning to my hometown but much had changed there as well as within me. My only visit was one to pay homage to my mother's grave and then quickly I returned to my new home, the temple.

Working for the monk was simple enough. Cooking and cleaning was not a difficult task at all. But also it was delightful to hear the monk talk of his past. At first I found it aggravating to be disturbed with a tale of this or that, but little by little I became enthralled with his stories. I found myself sitting longer at the dining table, awaiting him to tell a story of his life. He had lived an eventful existence indeed. Over the course of time, I found myself opening up to him. Sharing thoughts and emotions I never thought I had. Deep feelings, some even involving love I'd tried to hide from myself. Without warning, more than just an employer-employee relationship had blossomed. The monk had become a surrogate father to me, and I his daughter. He spoke of a time before he began his teachings as a sensei when he had lost a daughter to death and son to the military. The only time he felt the pain subside was while teaching in his dojo. But with the loss of Shoryuu to his own madness, it seemed as if he had once again failed at being a father.

I lead him back towards his room, sliding the door open wide enough for the two of us to enter at the same time. I helped him as he slowly sank to the futon, bones creaking and cracking along the way. He lay with his eyes closed and a slight wheeze escaped through his lips. I pulled the thin bedding sheet up to his chest and rested on my knees as his body relaxed into a comfortable position.

"You clean up here at home all day, work all night at the restaurant, and then you take such good care of me. I do not deserve all of your time. You do realize you do not have any obligation to take care of me, ne? You are still a young woman. You should be out living your life, finding your love."

Truly, I wanted nothing more than to find love and be loved by someone. But the "_someone"_ was the difficult part. I was the idiot who had fallen in love with two men. Two men I had not seen in who knows how long, nor did I know their true feelings towards me. Since I could not make up my mind I knew it was better if I just stayed in one place. Besides, I needed to stay here. This was where I was required the most.

"I know, but you are the only person I have and love now. I don't want to lose you. I have lost everyone in my life. Plus you are the only father I know." I replied feeling the sadness well up inside of my heart as heavy as stone.

The monk's eyes opened and he looked up at me. I knew he had seen the lone tear move down my cheek.

"Please do not shed any tears for me Fuu-chan. I am not going anywhere yet. As for love, it will come to you and then you will make the right decision. Now you go rest. I will be fine here alone." He patted me on the knee and closed his eyes once again.

I stood slowly, bowing at the door and then slid it back behind myself. I could hear my slippers scuff noisily across the floor but I was unable to lift me feet higher than the few millimeters it took just to move my legs forward. The weariness of work and seeing this sweet man in his sickly condition alone made it difficult just to move my limbs. It was terrible to witness him in such pain. I tried to push back the thought resonating throughout my mind; _'yet another person would be out of my life forever.'_

Entering my room I resumed my spot kneeling again at my futon preparing for bed. My comb snapped through the few remaining strains of tangled hair. A wave of sorrow moved over me as it had so many times before. I reached under my pillow, pulling out the old and ratty journal I had carried for so long now. Many of the pages were ripped out, not due to age, but due to my inability to continue carrying the memories with me any longer.

_Journal,_

_I do not want to lose another person in my life. I have lost many and I do not think I can deal with losing my Monk. He has become my father in these short years. To go from no one to some one so quickly has been a dream come true. But I see this was a dream never meant to be. I guess shortly I will be alone once again. These are the days I wish I still had my companions. My bodyguards. I knew I would miss them but not this much. It wasn't meant for me to have them either. Maybe I am to spend my whole life alone. No matter how many pages I rip from this book, I will never be able to rip them away from my mind or my heart. If there was a way to put them out of my mind I wish I could find it. It is just too hard to carry on memories like this._

I placed the journal down and lay on the futon staring out the small window. The moon and stars shined so sweetly outside of my bedroom, burning brightly as if in competition with the sun itself. Once again I thought somewhere Mugen and Jin could see the moon and at least we still shared the night sky.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"What is this? I'm a paying customer! You can't just throw me out of there!"

I lay flat on my back watching the mama of the brothel I'd attempted to enjoy for the night, push through her bodyguards to hover over my face. "Yes sir, I know you are paying, but the money you have is not nearly enough for my girls." Her voice hissed as it echoed though my head. "You should have known before you came in. It isn't as if you are not here often enough to remember, Mugan-san. You come back here when you have what they are worth. Good night, sir."

She flipped around on her heels, stomping back inside of the brothel. Her goons stared back at me making sure I would not make any quick moves to force myself back in. I guess I had become a little predictable over the years. The doors shut in my face and I sat there feeling sleepy and extremely drunk. Normally I would have jumped up and kicked ass, but I knew I was much too buzzed to even try tonight. Guess I had picked up some wisdom, maybe even becoming the samurai Jin spoke of so often. But I highly doubted it. I'd save myself the fight and just go home. They weren't worth it anyway.

'_At least I had gotten my full share of sake,'_ I thought looking around at the busy walkways before I left for home. I knew I had probably sucked the whole place dry or at least gotten damn close to it; which was the mama's real reason for kicking me out. I always took more than my share of sake when I visited. If they didn't want me to drink it, then they shouldn't have made it so good.

I stood, scratching the back of my head and stretching my neck free of the kinks I'd gotten from laying my head on a girl's lap inside. I could still feel her soft brown hair and see her large brown eyes staring down at me as I sipped the sake she held to my lips. Even her voice seemed to linger in my ears. A melodious pitch that sang each word a she spoke. Everything seemed to remind me of someone. Someone not so far away.

'_I suppose I could spend a night in my own bed for once,'_ I thought, forcing my thoughts to change.

Actually, I wasn't even sure if I had a futon at home. It didn't matter though, as tired as I felt, the floor would be just as good. It was likely I would even pass out on the ground before making it home. It wasn't like it hadn't happened before.

Kansai was a nice place to live. Steady work, probably nobody tougher than me so not many sword fights (unless I started them). And of course a **great** red light district. Man, it was a wonder I even had any money. Come to think of it, I rarely did. You would think it was great, but some _thing_ was still missing. More like someone.

After Fuu, Jin, and I split, I found my way back here. It was fun from what I remembered and I figured I might run into the Yatsuha Jinpachi woman I met the first time I was here. She never did do the "special thing" she kept telling me about. Thinking of her body and remembering how she slashed up those guys while we were together really made me…interested to say the least. I found out from some people she was still working with the little guy she was with and she had yet to finish her own work. Even found out she had a crush on me. It's hard being the attractive man I am. Only thing is, she figured I would be her husband. Don't know about much, but I would definitely find out about her "special thing." For now there are plenty of other girls here. Just got to get up enough money to get one.

Other than the odd jobs I grabbed since I'd come back here, I still made money from kabuto sumo (beetle wrestling). Lots of people are into it here, but I didn't really care. Just as long as my beetle kicked ass and I got paid off of it. I don't know what happened to my first one but once I returned I got two more and both were huge. With these babies, I couldn't lose even if I tried.

I finally reached my place, which was just outside of Kansai. Nothing big, just a place to lay my head and keep me out of the rain. I couldn't cook so there was no need of space for a kitchen. I rented the ratty shack from Yoji, one of the brothel bosses in the red light district. It was easy to figure out how I acquired my living accommodations. The first night I got to Kansai I visited his brothel. The next morning I heard some idiot getting aggressive with one of his girls and I handled it. Afterward, Yoji asked me to fill in for one of his guys since he was short of help for the coming night. I had nothing else to do and he became one of the people I worked for regularly. I chopped wood, fished and what ever else I needed to do to get by and stay put. I guess after doing so much traveling around I just needed to sit for a while. Plus I heard it makes it a little easier for somebody to find you if you aren't moving everyday and they actually come looking for you.

Attached to my front door was a little note, blowing slightly from the night's breeze.

'_What in the hell?'_ I thought looking over the symbols and becoming frustrated immediately. Just another notice from Yoji saying he'd come by for payment tomorrow. At least I'd gotten thrown out with enough to pay him. So something good came out of this day after all.

My house was always empty and quiet, besides the scratching of my beetles in their cages. It was a big change even almost 3 years after living with Jin and Fuu. Well mostly Fuu, she was the one who did most of the talking. Jin was quiet more often than not, which really ticked me off. But these days I really wouldn't have mind if Fuu was bugging me about something or if Jin was replying about some quality of a samurai I didn't possess. I hadn't spoken to them in so long. I thought I might have at least heard something from Fuu or even bumped into Jin since he jumped from place to place about as much as I did. I knew I could have visited Fuu. I was more than aware of where she was but I didn't think I could go there without Jin. She may not have wanted to be alone with just me. Anyway, I wasn't going to risk it.

I fell down on the old futon surprised I even had one. I could see the stars out as any other night. It was different seeing them alone, though. They didn't look as they did when we were all together. Maybe it was time we saw them together again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Jin-san. You are always out here practicing. You are the best man I have in the Kawara Clan and yet you practice as if you are at the bottom of the rung."

I looked over to see my young employer, Sousuke, standing at the stairs leading out to the garden in the back of his quarters. It was hard to believe but this young man, probably no more than 13 or 14 years old was the head of the Kawara Clan. The circumstances in which he took the position were less than wanted. Sousuke's father, Heitarou had nobly died to save his son's life from Nagatomi, a shameless thug creating nothing but havoc once he entered into Heitarou's life.

"I am not in the Kawara Clan, Sousuke-chan, but merely **your** bodyguard." I replied continuing with my practice.

"Yes, I do remember." He said sitting down on the stairs watching me as I continue to execute each move precisely. I knew Sousuke wanted me to teach him, but I had no desire to become a sensei. Not out of doubt for my abilities but out of respect for my own sensei.

"It is quite dark Jin-san. Are you going into town soon like the other men?"

"No. They are going to the brothel and I have no interest there."

I continued, focusing on the swinging of my sword and the movements of my arms and legs. In order to train the mind, one must also train the body.

"You act as if you have no need for female companionship. I do remember seeing you with a young woman at one time. A beautiful young woman, if I am not mistaken. Perhaps, she or someone else fill your thoughts on nights such as this. Or is it you love the sword only?" he asked.

Sousuke did not know how close he was to the truth. At times I wondered how he had gained such wisdom without his father as a guide. But I still felt he was too inquisitive for his age. If he were to be a great leader of the Kawara as his father, he had much to learn.

"Love has a time and a place, Sousuke-chan. This is neither."

"I have love Jin-san. But I do not believe she will ever see me as such."

This caught my attention. I knew of the woman Sousuke acknowledged. It was all but obvious he was in love with Osuzu.

"Then perhaps it is Osuzu-san you should have this conversation with."

Sousuke gasped, thinking his love was a secret to all. He began fumbling with the edges of his gi. His cheeks blushed with a light shade of pink noticeable by the light of the stars and the moon up above. I had come to this conclusion after my first encounter with the young man. At the time he was planning to free Osuzu from the brothel she was forced to work in for payment of her father's debts. Unfortunately, Osuzu was a bit older than Sousuke and did still view him as a child, no matter his title or position.

"I do not understand her," he continued, gathering his thoughts. "I am older, I am as tall as she, but yet, she still treats me as if I were even now her student. I have done everything but come out and told her I love her. It is amazing at how crazy she makes me feel. Oh Kami Jin-san, are all women this confusing?"

Knowing I was the least informed person on this subject, I decided to keep quiet and only be there for the young man to vent his anguish, be it most uncomfortable to do so. I slid my hands into the sleeves of my gray gi and closed my eyes. Much to my surprise Sousuke remained quiet for a long time. The sound of the night began to engulf us, as I took a seat beside the young man, completing my training for the evening. His voice startled me as he began to speak.

"Jin-san, in these past years, you have become the closest man physically to me yet I know the least about your past. Save for Mariya Enshirou."

He spoke those last words so low, I barely heard them but I would have been able to make out the name even if a mute mouthed it 5 meters away from me. The name still haunted me. Not fear, but sorrow no amount of meditation could erase. There was a few times when I did not think of him. The times I was with my comrades or just the time I was with _them_. _Either_ of them.

"Hmm," I replied, hoping he would discontinue the conversation.

"Well Jin-san, do you wish to tell me of this? I know you still have some enemies besides my own. The last few subordinates of the Nagatomi gang hardly rear their heads around here anymore. Yet you still have many to swordfight against. I have heard them say they are here in the name of Mariya Enshirou. Who is this? What happened?"

I did not answer.

"I demand you tell me!" he screamed.

'_Why,'_ I thought. Why could we not leave the past the past and look at today for what it is?

"I defended my life and in the process…took the life of my sensei."

It was hard for me to discuss this. I had not even commented on this since the night I sat at the campfire with Mugen and Fuu. The difference between then and now was Fuu. Talking about it with her being there just eased my pain. I thought I would feel awkward about telling her. Telling Mugen was not a problem because I was sure he had probably done something just as serious. But the idea of telling Fuu, made me worry. Once the words left my mouth, I almost felt eased looking up into Fuu's understanding eyes.

Sousuke stood up, walking back to the top of the stairs. I heard him stop moving and turn back towards me. "I know there will come a time when you will have to leave me, Jin-san. I just want you to know I understand what you are going through and I do not look down at your circumstances. Perhaps when you do leave you will at least find what ever it is you are searching for." He continued walking, leaving me alone on the steps.

Actually I had found what I was looking for sometime ago; comrades. I had even found something I did not know I was looking for, love. More love than I knew I deserved. It was odd just to know someone out there had feelings for me at all. I was worried of investigating love. Almost 3 years had passed and I knew time could do many things to people. But the curious side of me still wondered. Could a woman I had never even tried contacting, still love me after this much time? The only way I could answer my question was to go on another journey. At least I knew no matter what had changed, we still shared the stars.


	2. Mornings

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of the characters.

Author note: Reviews help the continuation of the story… please leave one.

Chapter 2: Mornings

My dreams had become a place of torment. It seemed I always had the same nightmare. It began nice enough; I walked slowly behind the silent and crass samurai. From there I could watch Jin's beautiful black hair bounce between the blades of his back with each stride of his steps. He was poetry in motion. Each step seemed as if it had meaning. As if he planned his every move before he'd come to it. Then my view would shift to Mugen. He seemed to walk as if his slender shoulders propelled him forward. Swaggering to the beat inside his body controlling him. Moving as if nothing could ever get in his way and nothing could bother him. He was the epitome of courage and bravery. I could not see their faces and their voices were low as they spoke but I knew it was them and I felt safe just being near them. In reality, I never feared for anything while I was with them. But dreams had a way of turning for the worst. In the midst of my fantasy I would become stilled on the dirt path. I could see them move farther and farther ahead of me. Their lives continuing as if I never existed. Never turning to see if I was okay or even alive. Never to hear me call their names. But I did call their names. Every night I could hear myself utter those beautiful syllables in my sleep.

All I wanted was to be with them once again. But more than just sitting around with them as friends. I wanted them to love me as I had grown to love them. Possibly tasting Jin's sweet kiss or feeling Mugen's strong arms wrapped around me. What was odd was I had never experienced either of the two with any man. I had gentlemen suitors but none matched up to my defenders. But I still felt it was something I was missing and I only wanted to experience it with one of them or no one at all. The only time I had gotten close was when Jin let me hold him once while we still looked for the sunflower samurai, even then, the emotion was not returned. My imagination would have to carry me into the arms of my protectors. Sometimes I found myself sleeping late when my dreams turned from nightmare to the most pleasant of images where I lay in their arms tumbling sweetly beneath the sheets of my futon. The thought of my body being entangled with their long limbs and the pressure of their body upon mine would send me into dizzying fits of elation only to wake alone as I'd lie the night before.

I awoke the next morning to the sound of coughing coming from the monk's room. In the past few weeks this had become his ritual awakening. Several minutes would pass of this persistent coughing, shaking his frail body into submission. The harshness of the rattling even made my chest ache from pain. The only good coming from his coughing was it let me rise one more day knowing he had not left me in his sleep. I would not move from the bed until I heard him. It was my wake up call on some occasions. On days when I opened my eyes before him, I would sit and wait. Each minute was excruciating pain for me. I would press my back deeper and deeper into the soft mat beneath me praying to hear him. '_Please monk! Do not leave me today.'_ I would tense every muscle in my body and hold my breath. I could not leave my own room without him being in this world. I did not want to enter his room without knowing if he was alive. Finally the silence would break and I knew my father figure was still with me.

I rose from the bed feeling the sunshine upon my skin. It was a warm and beautiful day outside. Much like my days in the past. The only difference between then and now - my days then were filled with worry of where my next meal would come from, but here as long as I worked and people still came to pray at the temple I was fine. This life was simple and quaint. But I still longed for the days I awoke to Mugen's snoring and Jin's voice breaking through the last remnants of sleep to say good morning.

I shook the memories from my thoughts. "No need in torturing myself with the past when I'm awake. I do enough while I am asleep". I could not be bothered when my priorities were towards the monk's health. I heard him rise from his bed and slide the door open.

"Ohayō gozaimas, Fuu-chan."

"Ohayō gozaimas." I replied watching him hobble out of his room. Small beads of sweat had formed along his forehead. I was proud of him for continuing to walk around the temple. The doctor explained to us he would soon lose the ability or at the least have great pain when he did attempt to do so. I think we had stumbled into the later possibility.

I quickly walked in to the kitchen and began making soup. I knew it would take the monk a while before he reached the kitchen. He often stopped at the statue of Buddha for prayer before eating. His prayers had become much longer than usual. I was sure he prayed for his health to be returned to him. At least it was what I prayed.

"Today feels like a good day, Fuu-Chan" he replied entering the kitchen and sitting down on the tatami mats. I had heard this so many times before. I believed it just to be his mantra for getting through the day in pain. I smiled and nodded spooning the hot soup into his bowl.

"Well eat up. I am going to sweep the steps and then go out to the market."

"Hmm" he replied picking up the chopsticks. We ate silently. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I was staring into an empty bowl.

"Hungry are we?" He asked slowly bringing the sticks to his lips. "Or are you trying to keep you mind preoccupied with other things to keep from your true thoughts?"

I stared at him in astonishment. "Am I really quite easy to read?"

He smiled placing the sticks back on the table and folding his arms across his chest.

"Yes, indeed you are. I know your mind drifts to them often. I wish I could bring them to you. But I will tell you time has a way of working itself out. Be patient Fuu-chan. All will be well."

Hearing him tell me actually put my mind at ease. Hopefully the relief would last for a while.

I watched the monk stand to his feet and began walking towards his room.

"Are you finished already?" I asked staring back at the less than half empty bowl of soup.

"Hai" he replied continuing to walk slowly. I figured he was just tired and needed to get back to his futon. Or perhaps he was going to sit in his garden as he had many days before.

I began clearing the table and washing the dishes. The day started to feel better. This is why I needed the monk. He was my…

I heard it. I heard a thud against the floor outside of the kitchen. I ran out of the room, finding him crumpled on the floor. His eyes were closed and he was not moving to his feet.

"Wake up!" I screamed coming to his side. "Please, please wake up! You can't…leave me!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I knew it was noon by the time I woke. The sun was a lot hotter and I could hear the sounds of people moving towards the city. I pulled up from the bed, scratching my chest and felt the rumble move from one side of my stomach to the other. I wasn't sure if it was the sake trying to come back up or if I was just hungry. Either way I knew what I wanted now. _Rice. _

I pulled my shirt back on noticing I had somehow come out of it during sleep. My head pounded slightly but not enough to keep me in the bed. It would take more than just a few bottles of sake to stay down. I hadn't died yet so there was no need to stop.

I picked up the money which had fallen out of my pockets and stood heading for the door.

I pulled it opened to find my peculiar landlord; Yoji standing with a weird smirk plastered across his face. He pushed back the few black strains of hair on the top of his balding head in attempts to mingle them with the longer mane that hung about his neck. As usual, Yoji wore women's kimono. His sad attempt in looking like the mamas in the district, I supposed. He made me feel awkward most of the time, but he paid me up front and that's all I cared about.

"Konichi wa, Mugen-san," he said in his unusual high pitched voice, batting his eyes at me. "I'm glad you are awake, but not by much, huh?" he asked, pointing to my hair, which was probably all over the place. I didn't think it would like any different than usual. "Looks like I will not need to use this after all."

Yoji shook a dark brown stick he often carried with him for a weapon. In all this time I had never seen him use it. Actually I didn't think he knew how to use it.

"Damn, Yoji! You didn't trust me enough to come bring you the money myself. You had to come looking for it!"

"I wanted to get paid before you did something stupid with the little money you had left. You should be happy someone is looking out for your best interest."

"Right, Yoji. Here is what you came for." I placed the 10 monme in his hand and looked at the 3 remaining in my own.

'_Well there goes a big breakfast…or lunch. Whatever it was it was gone,' _pissed for not waking earlier.

"You are lucky, Mugen-san. I do not charge you as much as I charge others. You are getting a better deal. I do it because I like you." He grinned counting the money in his hands.

"Only because I work for you, you pay me close to nothing and then you take it back for rent. There's got to be some kind of law against theft like this."

"Ho ho! I knew you would never see the beauty in this," he laughed walking back towards the city. "You should come into town soon while the sunshine is still out. There is plenty of work to be done and you look like you could use the pay. Another night at the brothel would probably clear whatever is on your mind."

He laughed turning around once again; waving the bag he used to collect his money. I had half a mind to hold him down and beat him for it. No, not today at least. What was on my mind was only a couple cities away from me. I thought living this close to her would allow me to continue protecting her. What it truly did was make it hard **not** to go see her. I knew many people went to the temple she now lived in. I even knew of the restaurant she was employed. But what kept me away was the fact that she had never shown me the same feelings I knew she had for Jin. I'd heard and seen her with him enough to keep me out of the picture. Even when we all were together and I was the one going to save her, I always felt like an ass for sticking my neck out.

I hated thinking of Fuu in any other manner other than a friend. I hated thinking about the way it would feel to kiss her soft lips and to hold her body against mine. I hated the dreams that woke me up in the night as I envisioned her body riding mine until I'd explode deep in her womb. I hated it especially because it would probably never happen and I'd continue to feel weak and like a damn idiot. A man shouldn't have to think about this crap! As long as I had sake and the brothels I was fine. No worries.

"Guess its time to start again," I said pulling the door shut behind me and walking into town. Many of the street vendors were out reminding me I was still hungry. I was able to buy a bowl of rice from one of the merchants I worked for in return for some chopped wood. Out of all my everyday jobs I hated chopping wood the most. It just seemed like it was the most boring thing you could do. Along with fishing. Actually, anything was boring if I didn't get to use my sword.

"Where is Jin when you need him? At least then I would get a real work out with my sword."

Despite the fact I knew Fuu probably cared for Jin over me, I couldn't be mad at him. He didn't force her too. In fact I hadn't ever really seen him show anything towards her when we were together either. The only time I saw him with a woman was a prostitute and he sent her away to some camp or something. At least I know he's not gay. Knowing him he probably doesn't even know how she feels. What am I talking about? I don't even know how she feels. Damn! This is confusing. I rather just pay for women than have to deal with crap like this. But…it still would be good to see her…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Stories are like journeys. The most difficult step always seems to be the first one. I knew the next step I took would take would begin a difficult chapter in my life.

It was harder than I thought it would be to leave the Kawara Clan. In some odd way, I had become their leader, other than Sousuke, a position I did not want to claim.

"How can you leave now?" asked a portly man sitting cross-legged at the door of the dojo.

"Yeah what if someone tries something?" asked another who had stood to his feet after hearing the news.

"Then you all need to handle it. Protect Sousuke and yourselves. The clan is your priority, not mine," I calmly replied walking towards Sousuke's room leaving the gentlemen to their own conversation. As for me, I had stated what was needed and no further speech was desirable.

Many of the gentlemen nodded in agreement with my departure. "Jin has a life he has to live. We have taken care of the Kawara Clan for many years before him and we will continue without him."

"But he is walking away from his responsibility towards Sousuke-san," another yelled in protest.

"A man has the right to live…" the voiced trailed off as I moved further and further from the crowd. I was uninterested in their dispute. I had made up my mind and there was nothing way of changing it.

I turned the corner leading to Sousuke's quarters. He sat; legs crossed, at the opened window on the far wall of his room, his back to the door. The room was quiet except for the sound of the trees rustling outside, carrying the breeze around the room.

"I hear the men are in quite an uproar. Something must have created a small riot amongst them." Sousuke spoke with his back to me the entire time. His body never moved.

"I believe I have caused the upheaval, but not intentionally."

Sousuke laughed, "You said the same thing when you unintentionally protected me and the men from the first attack of the Nagatomi gang once you returned. It was an unintentional win for our side but it put so much determination into some who'd lost their belief in my ability to rule as my father. Did I ever thank you, Jin?"

"Hai."

"Good."

We sat in the silence. I now sat against the wall beside the door. I was not quite sure how to tell this young man I would be leaving him for who knows how long. The words had not yet formed in my mind.

Sousuke once again spoke without me needing to say a word.

"I knew yesterday you intended on leaving. I've known for quite some time. I thought I should have tried to talk you out of it yesterday. Make you stay here. But once I looked at your face I knew you were determined to leave and I had no place to force you otherwise. The life you lead was determined long before you met me."

He turned and met my stare with a face as stern as his father's. "Perhaps if it is possible though, you may return some day."

I nodded and stood. Growth in a young man takes many forms and for this young man, it often came in the form of losing someone. It forced him to take on more responsibility. But this had also made him stronger.

"I am sure, Sousuke-san, if your father were here he would be very proud of the man you have become. I am sure you have taken to his footsteps as well as he would have liked."

Sousuke smiled a small grin then turned back to his window.

I turned and closed his door, leaving him to his thoughts. I did feel a duty towards Sousuke, but my life did come first. This was always temporary and he was aware. Such a long time ago I had placed my life on hold. I left everything behind. Now I knew the only way to silence the unrelenting questions in my mind was to seek out their answers. The thought was more frightening than any foe I had ever encountered. But at least I knew I had some place to call a home.

"Perhaps indeed I will return, Sousuke" I replied walking down the steps and into the sunshine of the day. The clear dirt path leading out of town was sure to lead me to wherever I needed to go.


	3. One Step Closer

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo or any of the characters. The following story is my own creation.

Author note: Fuu breaks her cycle of silence in the temple and makes her way to work. Jin and Mugen have a not so friendly encounter sending them down a familiar path together.

Chapter 3: One Step Closer

Time felt as if it was standing still, more accurately, I was the one motionless. Nothing I seemed to do would shake me out of my stupor. Perhaps it was my way of numbing the pain I was feeling. I'd always known the monk would leave me, but coming so close, so quickly left my mind clouded with confusion. Even my body seemed to fight against every attempt of movement I even thought to make. I felt as if I were fighting against myself to keep in step with the rest of the living. I only felt at peace on my futon waiting for the day's sunlight to turn into the night's shadows and back again.

In spite of my sluggish behavior, the daily operation of the temple continued. Many parishioners carried on my duties, nodding towards me to acknowledging my drained and withered appearance when I did exit the monk's room or my own. Perhaps they even spoke ill of me. It didn't matter. Nothing anyone could say would bother me. The voices floating in and out of the halls were distorted and distant. Faces were blurred by my non-existent interest. I wouldn't have even noticed the presence of the visitors if it were not for the massive groups that entered the temple in droves incessantly.

A soft hand found its way to my shoulder as I padded from the monk's room to my own. The plump hand pulled me into reality as I whirled around in alarm. A sweet and sincere face looked at me with big worried eyes. Her lips separated into a small smile, tilting her head slightly with concern.

"You didn't hear me call your name?"

I shook my head still trying to understand why I'd been stopped. My day had become quite scheduled. Wake, check on the monk. Eat, check on the monk. Sleep. Then begin the routine again the following day.

"How is he Fuu-chan?"

I was shocked she even knew my name. I'd spoken to the woman, Mizuki-san, only a few times at the temple since my return. I'd noticed the odd side glances towards the monk she'd cast as he passed her. A longing hid in her eyes, one that I never thought to ask of the monk. Now she stood addressing me as if I were a familiar friend. If she was so concerned, why hadn't she been around more often when he was first diagnosed with this sickness? Why had she visited so infrequently? There was more to the situation, I was sure, but I didn't care. No one cared for him as I had. These individuals were here only for nosey curiosity. I wanted to scream at her and the others, but I knew the monk would do no such thing even knowing the visitors' motives for their return to the temple. I quieted the eruption bubbling in my stomach, forcing the bile building in my throat to ease itself out of my body.

"He has been in bed ever since the doctor saw him after his fall. It is better if he does not move around much. Minimize as much pain as possible. Its only a few days, from what the doctor says."

The doctor's phrase brought anger to every limb of my body. Anger caused by the unknown sickness spreading throughout the monk's body. Anger because the doctor could not help. Anger because I could not help. Now I knew I could not stop the inevitable. I was powerless again; unable to change anything I came into contact with. I breathed in deeply attempting to regain the composure I fought desperately to maintain. My fist clenched into tight fist at my sides, hidden slightly by the sleeves of my kimono.

More women shuffled from corners of the temple, crowding around me to hear the conversation clearly. They bowed showing their most solemn of condolences. Again I vaguely recognized their faces but was more than aware of the façade covering their prying intentions.

"It's just odd this came about so quickly. I don't understand how something so horrible could happen to someone so healthy."

Mizuki's voice seemed to shake a bit. Almost as if she were forcing back tears. Her face shifted back to the warm smile it held, noticing me staring into her watery eyes. She looked to the others now blocking any escape from their circle around us.

The women nodded their contorted faces all bobbing to exaggerate their marked sadness. Each began speaking; bombarding me with questions I was unwilling to answer. I hated hearing them talk of the monk as if they were truly concerned. They were no where near the temple when he was healthy. The only reason for a visit was to interfere and have something to gossip about while they were at work. Idiots!

"What is to happen to the temple after he is gone?"

A thin woman with pale skin made her way to me, her eyes big with suspension. Mizuki's head snapped towards the older woman. Annoyance streaking the normally calm face. I was unsure if it was because the woman asked the question or because she no longer had the chance to ask herself. The woman did not catch the hint, continuing with her questioning.

"His daughter and son are both gone. Shall it go to you Fuu-chan?"

"Excuse me," I said bowing and walking towards the monk's room, infuriated. I pulled myself away from the conversation, eliminating the possibility of a regretful phrase escaping my lips. I still needed to deal with these women, even after the monk was gone.

I slid the door opened and walked in, preparing to shut out the voices in the other room.

"Poor thing" Mizuki replied after me.

"She looks so warn out. I bet she hasn't slept a bit," another quipped.

I sighed feeling more comfortable alone with the monk than anywhere else in the temple. His brown eyes hid behind extremely pale lids matching his skin tone. His lips were white and dry. Thin hands lay close his neck holding the thick bed sheet over his body.

"Hiding from the women outside, ne? I did too when I was alone with them. A single man, monk or otherwise is still single in their minds."

His eyes opened and glanced at me. He smiled a bit making me laugh at the thought of him being chased by rabid females searching for a husband. I kneeled down beside his bed, smoothing the corners of the sheet which curled during his sleep. A million things surfaced to my mind but I could not bring myself to say anything. Neither words nor even tears could come through the barrier I'd created for the day soon to come. My experience with sorrow was beyond what I felt was a fair share. I'd become use to the loneliness. There was no reason for me to continue crying.

"I suppose this has been a challenge for you Fuu-chan. I am very sorry. I did not want anyone to take on a burden because of me, but it seems to have happened anyway. I have pushed others away because of this, but I could not push you away. I needed you as much as you may think you have needed me."

He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes as if the act itself was excruciating. I remained quiet, praying for the moment to pass. He exhaled slowly reopening his eyes and smiling at me.

"Perhaps you should spend some time away from here. It will help you, even if you do not believe me."

The thought of being away from him terrified me. I neither needed nor desired to be more than a few feet away from his side. What if today was the day he would be taken away from me? I felt the tears finally rise to my eyes, but never escaping my lids. I closed my eyes pushing them away.

"Tonight is not the time I will cease to be with you. I will be home this night. Do not worry; there are enough hens out there to make sure I am well taken care of in your absence. Is Mizuki-san here?"

His eyes seemed to smile as he asked. I nodded, feeling my own curiosity peak a bit.

"Then I am very well taken care of. Perhaps you should go to the restaurant and spend a few hours there. Akito could fire you for spending so much time here."

"No, Akito and Toshimo know of the circumstances," I replied forcing back the angry I was starting to feel.

"I do not have to go in until I am ready."

"Go Fuu-chan. There is no need for you to stay hidden here from the world. It continues to go on whether you want it to or not."

I opened my mouth to protest, but was stopped abruptly.

"Please Fuu-chan. This is a night in which you must be away from me. Trust me. There are things to come which you will never receive if you close yourself off to the world behind these walls. Live your life as well as you can so you regret nothing."

I knew what he spoke of. He regretted never saving Shoryuu and losing his son and daughter.

"If you stay here and waste away, it will be as if the world is losing you and there is much for you to do before it is your time to go."

I nodded and stood. He smiled and closed his eyes again. I stayed a moment, watching his chest move up and down with a breath. In some way it calmed me to see his chest swell with life. I exited the room, leaving him alone once again.

The women crowded around me once again. I smiled and asked Mizuki to watch over him while I was away at work.

"I think it is good for you to get away for a while. We would be more than happy to watch over him for a while, Fuu-chan."

Mizuki smiled again as she stepped towards the temple door.

I walked down the stairs and stared back at the smiling women at the door.

"Take your time dear. We will try to do as well as you have until you return," called one of the women waving.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hello Mugen-san. You are here a bit early. Most of my customers prefer the cover of darkness before coming to my business. I suppose some people feel a bit ashamed of coming to such risqué establishments."

Yoji stood at the entrance of the brothel, smiling as if he knew I intended to spend the rest of the evening in the brothel before I even appeared. The day prior had been quite lucrative. Jobs seemed to pour in from all of my employers constantly even seeping into today. Hard work was never a problem as long the pay was good. I suppose the notion of "me and money" only lead to one possible outcome.

"I guess that means I am not like most people, doesn't it."

"Of course, Mugen-san. No need to argue. I actually don't care what time anyone stops by here as long as I receive my fee. You have brought me a lot of money for your favorite, correct?" asked Yoji.

"I have what I have which is all you need to know."

"True, just as long as you pay me for her services."

Yoji placed his hand out, palm up. His long fingers wrapped around the payment as he stepped to the side allowing me to pass.

I walked the short distance up the stairs to the familiar room I'd occupied several times before. A young woman sat on the floor, her long brown hair flowing to her shoulders and disappearing down her back. Her kimono had fallen low revealing porcelain white skin. Her brown eyes lifted to me as she heard the door slide shut. She placed her samisen on the floor and smiled, not startled in the least by my early appearance. Sweet Kumiko, the only reason I continued to visit Yoji's more than expensive establishment.

"Good afternoon, Mugen-san. I did not expect to see you until sun down. Does this mean you intend to stay with me for some time tonight?"

Her voice was smooth and soft, almost as if she were singing her words. Her brown eyes shined up to me as she patted the mat next to her. My shoulders begin to relax as I closed the door behind me. I could feel myself reacting to her soft voice and the smell of incense burning within the room.

"Some time indeed."

I moved towards the mat beside her, placing my head in her lap.

"How _hungry_ are you today, Mugen-san?"

A smirked danced across her face as she pointed to a tray of delectable food next to her. The glint in her eye spoke of the real reason I was there. She poured a cup of sake and placed it in my hand.

"I'm very _hungry_ today. I hope you have what I want to eat tonight.

She picked up a dumpling and placed it on my tongue letting her fingers linger on my lips. She licked her fingers.

"Is it good?"

"Very."

I let my hand course the soft edges of her kimono thinking of the splendor beneath the silky fabric.

"You have not been here in a while to see me Mugen-san. I was beginning to think you did not like me much. I am very happy to see you."

"I just had some shit to deal with but everything is taken care of and I am here now."

The thin kimono Kumiko wore slid past her breast and pooled at her hips. One of the most beautiful sights ever given to man by the gods. I moved towards her lips, cupping the supple mound in my hand. Her voice began to hum slightly as my lips passed the bend in her neck. I was beginning to get lost in her enticing my appearance when a voice broke the silence of the street outside the room. A raspy voice burst through the window and shatter my train of thought.

"Jin-san!"

"What in the hell?"

I sat up quickly, my attention now on the window. Jin never made his presence known in the village since I'd been here. I felt I knew everyone in the small area and hadn't come across a 'Jin' before. If there were a Jin outside this building it had to be the one from my past.

"It's nothing, Mugen-san, just someone outside. But you and I are inside. Well not all the way _inside _yet"

Kumiko pulled me closer to her body, allowing her hands to roam up my shirt. Her warm finger pressed against the skin of my chest pushing out the sounds of the village.

"Right. Now where were we?"

I leaned down, kissing the soft lips eager for my own. Again the voices outside broke into the serene atmosphere and tore me away from the young woman's grasp.

"Jin-san! How dare you walk past me and think I would not recognize you? We settle this now in the name of Sensei Mariya Enshirou."

"Damn. Sorry, got to run."

I stood up pushing Kumiko out of the way. She pulled up her kimono, attempting to rush after me.

"But Mugen-san…"

I was out of the door before she could finish her thought. There weren't many reasons for me to leave a woman in the heat of the moment but the name the man called was more than just a coincidence. What in the hell was that idiot doing here?

I rounded the corner to the side of the building. A group of men surrounded a dark haired man. His hair was still pulled back in the tight pony tail and wore the dark blue yukata I'd seen him in countless times before. It was Jin alright. He'd probably just entered the village and was already in trouble.

"Perhaps you should think before you make such claims."

Jin's eyes were downcast as he spoke, as if the threat of the opposing samurai was nothing at all. Instead of fear, an irritation towards the gentleman screaming had overcome Jin as his hand moved to the hilt of his sword.

"No! I have thought of this for years since you left the temple. No one has had the skill to defeat you. There's almost a legend of your disgrace. Some have even decided to let the gods deal with you. But not I. I will shed your blood so honor of Mariya Enshirou is upheld. You were no student but a cold-blooded murderer and I Oda Yomata will avenge his death."

'_Idiot, he must be looking for his own death.'_ I thought watching the exchange of words. _'This shouldn't take more than a minute.'_

It was only a matter of time before Jin snapped and let his anger out on the man in front of him.

A crowd grew around the feuding couple as Oda continued to speak loudly of his skill. Jin looked as if he could no longer take to the boasting. Even with his impatience his amount of tolerance extended way beyond mine. My own anger grew as Oda ranted about his honor.

Oda ran at full tilt towards Jin, screaming at the top of his lungs. Jin sidestepped the attack allowing his own weight to carry him tumbling to the ground. He hoped up quickly charging Jin once again. Jin pulled out his sword and in one swipe slashed the man at the waist. He fell to the ground again, but did not get back up. A collective gasp escaped the crowd as a small pool of blood began to form around the limp body lifeless upon the dirt road.

Gentlemen in the area began running towards Jin, screaming as if Jin should not have defended himself. Without even the slightest worry, Jin flicked the blood off of his sword and sheathed it at his side.

"You jerk! You can't just do that to Oda and think you can get away with it."

Four men pushed through the bystanders providing my cue to aid the nonchalant samurai. I ran up to Jin, who finally lifted his eyes from the ground to stare at me. Happiness almost appeared in his face as he recognized me.

"Hello Mugen-san,"

His superior manner in addressing others was the same. At least he hadn't changed since I last saw him.

"Yeah, yeah. Enough with the 'hello.' The pleasantries can wait until we've dealt with these guys."

"Hmm."

Jin turned viewing his assailants as mere flies needing to be swatted from his presence.

Needless to say, most of the men in Kansai are not swordsmen so the fight did not last long. I took two and Jin the others. Just as quick as the fight started, it was over. Nothing even worth my time.

"Anyone else? No. Then we'll be on our way."

I flicked the blood from my sword pissed from the tame scuffle. I turned to Jin now peering are the five men on the ground.

"You know I just missed out on a lot of sake because of you. What in the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"I did not ask you for your help. I have something I need to do and my path lead me this way."

I stared at him, figuring I knew what he was talking about.

"Well I don't have any more money for a girl anymore, but I still have money for some sake. You might as well come too."

We walked to one of the teahouses near the brothels in the center of the city. It was odd being in another teahouse with Jin and not having Fuu with us screaming about something I never paid attention to or shoving more found than a girl her size could possibly contain.

"So you were in a brothel this early in the day."

"It doesn't matter what time of day it is for me. If there's nothing else to do and I have the money, why not spend it on what makes me happy now? I don't need to wait until tonight to I know I'm going to end up here anyway."

"Your logic is undeniable."

"You know where you're going?"

"Somewhat but I suppose you think you know where I'm headed, right?"

I took the last swig of the sake and placed it on the table.

"Yeah and if we leave now we can probably get there before its dark."

Jin scrunched his eyebrows together like he was confused by what I was saying, but stood up as I did.


	4. Hello

Disclaimer: I, in no way, have or claim to have ownership of the series Samurai Champloo or characters in the anime/manga Samurai Champloo. This story, however, is completely my own creation.

Author note: I recently received a wonderful email alert by someone very nice who said that this fic was wonderful. That made my freaking day! I am really glad that people enjoy it. I am still updating. Just slowly. Thanks again!

Chapter 4: Hello

"Fuu-chan, I am surprised to see you here. Why did you come in?"

Toshimo, the owner of the teahouse, looked visibly surprised at my appearance in the restaurant. He hurriedly placed bowls of food onto tables as he moved closer to me standing at the entrance. His slight body easily moved through the cracks of people as if it were a dance he'd performed for several years. He stopped in front of me, eyes full of concern. I smiled weakly, almost dropping the small bit of reserve I'd gathered on the walk over.

"I know Toshimo-san but I just figured I should get away from home for a while."

Toshimo's eyes softened, reading beyond the exterior I was trying to keep. I looked down at my feet feeling as if I were a child once again. Tears gathered at the rim of my lids, daring to fall.

"I see. Why don't you go to the back with Akiko? She is cooking for the evening. I am sure she will need some help, especially if we continue to gain customers like we have today. It is a good thing you are here."

He smiled, patting me on the back as I walked past him. I was grateful for his sympathy knowing there were other helpers he could call in if needed. I walked past the droves of patrons. The teahouse was oddly full this evening and I was sure I would be called back to the front once it became dark. At least I could spend a few moments in the back to compose myself.

Akiko's small body lay hunched over a large pot struggling to ladle out the last bits of miso soup.

"Ahem."

I cleared my throat trying not to scare the woman. Akiko was older than I but seemed smaller and at times quite fragile. She was beautiful and well spoken, an obvious reason as to why Toshimo loved her so much. The couple were very good people and it was easy working for them.

Akiko's head turned at my small noise, her face brightened as she realized I was there.

"Fuu-chan! I am so happy to see you!"

She leaned back from the pot and stood to her feet, stretching to her full four feet stature. She embraced me and I actually felt comforted. I could have sat there and let her hold me forever. It was as if my mother was holding me, a sensation I needed desperately.

"Hello Akiko-san."

I slowly pulled away from her hold, regretting the move as soon as I was free.

"I see you are very busy tonight. Good thing I showed up, huh?"

Akiko arched her eyebrow as if she were looking into me and reading the words on my heart. Her face softened and she nodded.

"Hai. We have many visitors this evening. Some have come to visit the temple. I am sure they will make their presence known there as the week continues. I hope it does not bother you."

I shook my head. In the past week I learned many travelers were conned by the monk just as I had. But in the process they were touched by him too.

"Well then I might as well have you help me cook. My hands are not as quick as they once were. I welcome any help I can get."

I smiled. I was not given the opportunity to lift a finger in the kitchen in the temple, although I had not tried recently either. I wasn't quite sure I knew how to anymore.

The sun began to set and the occupants in the restaurant grew substantially. Orders were being made quicker than expected. It seemed more than just visitors for the temple were making their way into the city. Toshimo rushed into the kitchen.

"Some type of contest is to be held tomorrow. This is why we have so many samurai here!"

My mind began to wonder. The thought of samurai coming to this city made me feel…hopeful. As if somehow Mugen or Jin would show up. I caught myself smiling and forced the idea out of my head. This is not the time to be cheery. I have nothing to be happy about. My life is changing yet again.

"Fuu-chan, I may need you if the other two girls are unable to take orders quick enough. I do not want anything out of the ordinary to occur. Let's keep these gentlemen as happy as we can."

"Hai, Toshimo-san. Just let me know if you need me."

I nodded at him and he dashed back through the curtains to the front of the restaurant.

I leaned back on my feet, stretching my back and cracking my stiff fingers.

"I should have brought some of the food left at the temple. At least we wouldn't have to work as hard. I feel exhausted."

Akiko laughed and continued cooking. She was at her best, it seemed, preparing and cooking some meal for someone else no matter how much he or she wanted. In truth she did not really need me in the back at all. I learned how to cook well just by being around her.

"Well you will at least get some sort of a break once the larger crowd hits. It would be nice for you to mingle amongst the gentlemen outside. You are still a young woman Fuu-chan. No matter what the circumstances are you can still love."

She looked over to me and smiled. The monk was right. Getting away from the temple, if just for a night was making me feel better, but I had no intention of mingling with the strangers beyond the curtain. They were not my samurai.

"Fuu-chan! You must come out now! We are almost full to bursting and we still have more people coming in! You can tend to the tables at the front."

"But what of Akiko?"

I looked to my busy elder, knowing my presence was not needed.

"I will be fine Fuu-chan. The more the merrier!"

She gleefully scooped out more of the piping hot soup then turned to other pots needing attention.

I walked through the curtain and headed towards the front. The restaurant was indeed full forcing me to inch around customers seated on the floor. The calls began, men jarring for the attention of the young waitresses slinking around the tightly packed room. Young, old, thin, fat, men, all with a sword of this or that belching out their commands with the customary rude comment. Some of the men were attractive but I knew my heart was taken.

I lifted my head from the ground and out of my thoughts to the table closest to the door. My legs froze. I could hear my heartbeat thumping in my ears. My breathing became ragged and I could feel myself becoming light-headed. My eyes darted to the sides making sure no one noticed my abrupt stop in the middle of the room. I licked my lips and swallowed with a gulp.

'_What is this? Is this a joke? What is going on?'_

"What does a guy have to do to get some service around here?"

My shoulders slumped. I was getting dizzy and felt faint. This wasn't a dream. I knew _his_ voice. My eyes weren't playing tricks on me. I would know the frazzled hair and tightly drawn ponytail anywhere. I could even smell them from where I stood. The thick scent of musk and sweat wafted to my nose even above the torrents of male bodies filling the room. My heart ached to be with them, to touch them, maybe more. I was happy to see the two, but I wasn't sure if I should approach the samurai.

"Fuu-chan, what is the matter?"

Toshimo stepped behind me placing a tender hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

I shook my head and forced myself to walk forward.

Jin's shoulders rose and settled softly as he breathed in and out. His black ponytail lay softly on the gray gi he wore. I wished often to pull off the band holding the black strains tightly together and release his long locks to flow past his shoulders. The sight of him on the cliff was still fresh in my mind. His glorious onyx mane flew about his muscular bare shoulders and chest as his stepped towards me as if out of no where. In the midst of that turmoil I wanted desperately to run my hands through the silk tendrils. The two swords he carried lay on his side as usual. I could see the skin of his neck and noticed he was now a soft tan only adding to his brilliant beauty. The corner of his wire rimmed glasses protruded from the side of his face.

Mugen scratched the side of his face, which looked shaven from the distance. I often admired the scraggly look of his appearance, even down to his clothes, or _no_ clothes for that matter. The thought of his exposed body still tortured me, covered in water as he rose from the bath house wearing nothing but the blue tattoos around his wrists. I gazed at those markings thinking of the many dreams I'd enjoyed as they passed through my thoughts. Dreams in which he'd allow me to touch those very symbols of his rough past. I wanted to let him know I didn't care of where he'd been as long as he was with me now. My attention turned back to the present as his red shirt flowed a little behind him. He shifted his weight and the muscles of his shoulders tensed and relaxed with the movement.

I shivered at the sheer thought of being this close to them. My feet began to glide towards their table slower than I previously walked.

"Hello."

I pushed the word past my lips hoping my muffled greeting was heard. My face remained blank as I stared down at the duo. It was the only way to contain the acrobatic stunts my body wanted to execute at the sight of them.

Their eyes lifted slowly and simultaneously. It felt like an eternity would pass before our eyes would meet. But then it happened. I was glancing into two pairs of the most beautiful eyes I'd ever known.

"Hello Fuu-chan."

Jin's voice revealed his faint surprise, although his face remained calm as if my appearance was nothing new to him. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms, pushing me out of his vision.

Mugen stared, his mouth slightly hung open and for just a moment he looked as if he could not think of something to say. A vague astonishment crossed his eyes, only for a moment.

I stared at him awaiting his response, his silence almost scaring me.

"I didn't know you worked here."

His voice gave a hint of annoyance with my presence. His lips curled into an irritated expression.

I frowned, feeling neither changed. They were still the same, giving me mixed emotions of our friendship. I was happy to see them, but upset neither appeared to have the same outlook I harbored. I began to grow angry with them.

"Well what do you want? I have other customers you know!"

"Dumplings and sake for me. Keep them coming because I'm hungry hell."

Mugen patted his stomach; the growl releasing seconds with his words.

"Nothing new there."

I looked to Jin.

"Miso soup and tea please."

I walked back to the kitchen and placed the orders. The night continued and more orders were taken. My eyes kept darting over to their table. It was awful how handsome both of them were. Even in my anger I couldn't deny how their features were just as striking three years ago. Unfortunately, it probably meant I still looked like the part of the 15 year old girl I was then. I had finally been blessed with the breasts I wanted and even noticed the similar curves of my mother now appearing on my own body. I was a woman now but just seeing the two made me feel as if I were being thrown back in time.

The flow into the restaurant finally slowed. Fewer customers were entering and those present were beginning to leave. Akiko was a quick cook indeed. She shot out the orders as quickly as they were given. Jin and Mugen's order came up and I brought it to their table.

"So are you here for the swordsmen contest tomorrow?"

I asked blurting the words before either could speak.

"Well actually…"

"Yeah we are here for the contest."

Mugen interrupted pushing more food into his mouth before Jin could complete his thought.

"Oh."

I felt myself begin to sink to the floor on the opposite side of the table. I quietly watched the men I loved eat, studying their features and trying my best to read their true intentions. But nothing came forth. I sighed aloud.

"Well do you have a place to stay for the night?"

Exasperation hung in my words as I wished only to be close to them for the night.

Mugen looked up from his plate. He swallowed and blinked before he began to speak.

"Uh yeah we sure do. We may be here for a while with the contest and all."

"Would you mind if we stayed with you Fuu-chan."

Jin placed his teacup back on the table.

"No. Not at all!"

My voice was a lot more cheerful than I intended. I saw the both of them smirk slightly and continue to eat.

"I-I mean there is always space at the temple for individuals who need room and board."

"So you live at the Zen Temple?"

Jin's eyes seemed to boar a whole in my head as he looked straight into my eyes.

Mugen shifted his position uneasily at the name. Jin looked over to him irritated by his odd behavior. Mugen's eyebrows furrowed as if he were trying to explain something to Jin without speaking. Jin turned back to me.

"How is Father…?"

"Uh, Fuu when do you get off, it looks like it is getting pretty quiet in here."

I looked around and noticed the restaurant was quite empty.

"Oh right, it's about time to go. Hold on a minute."

I stood and walked to the kitchen, telling Toshimo and Akiko I was leaving. I noticed Mugen whispering something to Jin as I returned.

'_Always keeping secrets from me_.'

"Okay, we can go."

I began to walk towards the door and heard their footsteps close behind mine. My body froze as if chills were running through me, not from the night's air but from how close their bodies where to mine. At any moment I could reach back and grab hold of either one. But that was my problem. Which one? At the moment it didn't matter, both were following me. I was the leader this time. A fought the now creeping across my lips. But it was there, nonetheless. And so were they.

The road leading back to the temple was quiet and lit by the glow of the stars. It was beautiful beyond compare. The presence of Mugen and Jin only enhanced the sight. I was actually beginning to feel happy again. At any moment I could break into dance or song. My heart felt light and my mind was full of cheer.

Until I looked up. I could see the temple ahead and quickened my step as I thought of the monk.

"Hello Fuu-chan."

One of the rabid hens sat perched on the porch of the temple peering over at my companions. Her hand floated up to her throat as a bird might into a branch. She stroked the aged skin, glancing quickly between the pair.

"How are you doing now dear?"

The other women appeared quickly, gawking as we moved closer.

"Fine, thank you. These gentlemen are in need of room and board. The temple doors are still opened to whoever needs it. I will be able to manage on my on now. Thank you ladies, I appreciate your help."

I bowed deep and long, hoping the women would catch the hint of my formal dismissal. But there was no such luck.

They stood, dragging their set eyes over Mugen and Jin. I could feel fire churning in the pit of my stomach. They were 100 years older than the both of them! How could they even think of finding a husband at such an old age!

I reached back to grab Mugen and Jin's hands, pulling them forward as I pitched through the crowd.

"Come along gentlemen I will show you to your quarters for the evening."

I pulled them roughly out of the hens' scrutiny. I could feel my face blazing with embarrassment. Not of my brazen and bizarre behavior with the women but over the fact that my small hand was tucked within the strong grip of Mugen and Jin's hands. And more importantly they both grasped my hands just as tightly. I didn't want to let go, the electricity from our union zipped through my body ending behind my bosom. Suddenly I stood before the two empty rooms, wishing I could walk but a shorter distance ahead only to make the moment last a small while longer. But I couldn't.

I dropped their hands, turning quickly to face them, and then looked up.

Fate was cruel. How could something so perfect and wonderful be located within two men? Two men as different as nigh and day.

"Well you can sleep here tonight. You should remember where the wash house is and I will have something cooked in the morning."

We all stood in silence. Their eyes seemed to burrow into me and I felt like crying all over again, but this time out of confusion. Why did I feel this way about them both? Why couldn't I say anything?

I bowed slightly and hurried to my room. Thank goodness they were on the opposite side of the temple. I let my head rest on the door leading into my room. I looked to the side and noticed the door leading into the monk's room slightly opened. I walked over and tiptoed inside.

"No need in being quiet. I am wide-awake. Perhaps I can not fall asleep until I know you are in this temple safely."

I grinned, feeling warmed by his sweet words.

"Did anything come to you tonight, Fuu-chan?"

His face wrinkled as a smile slowly began to appear.

"Yes I do believe it did."

"Hmm, I thought so."

I looked at the monk confused.

"You could not have known Jin and Mugen would come here today."

He smiled turning his eyes to the ceiling.

"I told you once before, all encounters happen but once in a life time. Remember?"

"Yes but we an encounter and then we parted."

He nodded and looked over to me.

"You parted on your own accord but it did not mean time intended for your encounter to be discontinued."

I looked at him not completely understanding what he was implying.

"Don't worry child, you will understand once the time comes. Go to bed now. You have much to look forward to tomorrow."

A/N: Sayonara'


	5. I Want to Know

Disclaimer: "**I in no way have or claim to have ownership of the series Samurai Champloo or characters in the anime/manga Samurai Champloo**"

Author note:

Chapter 5: I Want To Know

Time seemed to stand still once I walked into the temple. Even though I hadn't been in this area over the past few years everything seemed as familiar as it had when Mugen, Fuu, and I first arrived at the temple. It felt eerily calm being able sleep through the entire night without the questions normally tormented me. Along with Fuu being in the house I experienced a comfort which didn't seem like it belonged to me. I had only felt feelings like this a few times before and even then it was short lived and I always believed tasting those emotions for only a little while was part of my punishment for my past sin.

I felt the sun pour through the window the next morning to wake me up from a most relaxing sleep. I had forgotten what occurred the day before until she came to my mind. I turned on my side surprised at how my quickly my thoughts of Fuu automatically returned to me. I was not quite sure how to react towards her. It was obvious she had grown up quite a bit since the last time I'd had the opportunity to see her. She was a woman, actually a stunning woman. I could not deny her beauty, no matter my current circumstances. She was a part of my journey, only now it seemed she'd taken on a different form.

Seeing her in the teahouse the night before made my breath catch in my chest. She was and wasn't the Fuu I'd known. She was a woman beyond her years. I had admitted Fuu was a pretty girl during our journey, only in my thoughts. But the fact remained she was a _girl_ then. Immature, obnoxious, aggravating and secretive. But in just those few moments I'd first laid eyes on her I could tell things had changed. Now everything from the way she walked even to the way she talked screamed how mature she had become. Even Mugen had to have noticed the changes which occurred.

During our dinner, Mugen had informed me the monk Fuu lived with was in quite a fragile state. It was estimated only a few days were granted to him before he'd cease to be a part of this world. The thought of Fuu losing someone else made me sad for her. Her mother, her biological father, and now the man who was generous enough to take her in were again beyond her grasp. She had endured a lot and this probably was something else she would always carry with her. Unfortunately, neither Mugen nor I could help her journey towards a resolution to her pain this time.

I had to admit to myself how interesting it was that Mugen was so informed on the ever working ins and outs of Fuu's life, yet he had not had contact with her in 3 years. I suppose I was no better considering I'd completely severed relationships with the only friends I had in my entire life. But keeping ties often leaves a samurai vulnerable. I was sure Mugen was aware too. Such is the life we have chosen to lead. A life I loved and despised at the same time.

I sat up on the futon, feeling my loose hair move against my back. I had gotten so use to sleeping with it out of the ponytail while I was with the Kawara Clan it had become second nature to take it down before sleeping. I did not want anyone to see me in this state though. It was most undignified. I could hear Mugen snoring through the walls and shook my head at his despicable manners. _Who is the one truly undignified?_ I thought tuning out the sounds and fixing the bed back to its original form.

The smell of breakfast food made its way into the room and I dressed to move into the kitchen. I could hear Mugen begin to move, obviously stirred by the smell of food also. We stepped out of the rooms at the same time. His clothing crumpled from sleeping in them.

"You're up early," I said nodding my head towards him.

"I smell food," he replied walking ahead of me in the direction of the kitchen.

Fuu stood at the back of the room. Her light brown hair loose, falling past her shoulders. She moved from pot to pot stirring and tossing the contents. It actually looked as if she knew how to cook, a feat I was sure she was incapable of doing. She turned at the sound of us entering the kitchen and smiled brightly.

"Ohayo gozimas," she replied bowing slightly and pointing to the mats seated around the table. Her eyes caught with mine as she smiled shyly and turned around. Her attitude appeared more upbeat than yesterday making her even more beautiful than I could have expected. Although I had always felt she should wear her hair pulled up, it looked even better flowing softly around her face matching perfectly with the beautiful tan color of her skin. The curves of her petite form were easily noted as her kimono hugged her body gently. Everything even down to her movements even appeared graceful as she placed the bowls on the table in front of Mugen and me. I could smell her as she kneeled beside me. Sweet lilies. I looked across the table as she placed Mugen's bowl in front of him. His eyes followed her around the room scanning over her body as if he were looking for something. The sight angered me but it was obvious he was noticing everything I saw myself.

"It actually smells good in here," Mugen stated, staring at her turned back. He slumped to the mat with a thud, patting his stomach as usual. "Hopefully it tastes good too."

Fuu continued to cook, seasoning the delicious smelling foods and stirring rapidly.

"I can cook now. I've had lots of practice at the restaurant with Akiko and I had to make sure my monk ate well. He told me it was good so I wanted to make sure he ate something delicious every day."

Her voice trailed off a bit at the end of her sentence. She stopped moving for a moment, her back still turned to us. She breathed in deeply and walked over to the table with a bowl ladling out our breakfast then sitting at the head of the table.

"I get up early so I can make the monk his meals but today I got up even earlier so I could have something for you two before the swordsmen contest begins. You didn't tell me what time it started so I just figured I would start the sooner the better!" She smiled and began eating.

"Thank you Fuu but I do not think we have informed you correctly. We are not really…"

"We weren't quite sure what time it started either. We just heard about the contest ourselves." Mugen slurped down the last bit of food in his bowl.

Fuu placed her chopsticks on the table and looked down towards the bowl. "S-so the two of you have kept in touch all this time? Must be nice, having someone to talk to." She laughed a diminutive laugh, pushing a fallen piece of hair on her forehead behind her ear. "You two really are more alike than you think. Guess you are good friends now, right? I'm glad I had something to do with it."

I placed my bowl down on the table and looked at her sorrow filled eyes. She seemed to still have a young girl deep within her. She stood up leaving the half eaten bowl on the table.

"I think I am going to check on the monk now. Perhaps the two of you can go in to speak to him sometime to day. I am sure he would be pleased to see you."

She walked out of the kitchen slowly and disappeared past the doorway.

"Why must you continue to lie to her?" I asked staring at Mugen with contempt in my eyes. I could feel myself become haunted by the expression on her face. It was a sight I never wanted to see again. But something told me that wouldn't be the case.

"Well do you want to tell her you didn't come to stay? At least when you're ready to leave she'll expect it."

I looked away from him towards the doorway expecting to see Fuu walk back through at any moment. "So you intend on staying then?"

"I didn't say that! I knew I would end up seeing her sooner or later after I heard about cue ball in there. Since you came through I knew this was the better time for it and with this contest I can make some money too."

"You are despicable! To think of money when Fuu is so vulnerable."

"Hell! I didn't say money was my only reason for being here! You know you haven't even told me why you wanted to come here. Or should I say through here?" Mugen said standing to his feet, hovering over the table.

"I have a reason to be here which is all you need to know."

"If your being here involves Fuu then I do need to know. You haven't even tried to see if she was okay. What have you been doing all this time? You couldn't even check up on her! At least I knew she was okay! I have always been the one to make sure she was okay. You went running off to do shit nobody even knew about! I was the one who was there."

"I suppose the prostitutes you've slept with were just another way to be there for her too." I had to suppress the anger building in me. The conversation was becoming way more heated than I'd intended.

"You did too! You even got one out of the brothel. And for what? Love? Don't give me any 'holier than though' shit! You do the same fucked up stuff as me but at least I have the balls to admit it. I don't hide behind some samurai code or whatever the hell it is! I live my fucking life!"

"Well if you live it then why don't you tell Fuu why you know everything about her for the past 3 years? Tell her how you feel."

"Then you tell her how you feel. Tell her why you have been away from her for 3 years and just now pop up out of the damn blue."

Mugen's eyes grew big and he sat back down on the floor lowering his voice.

"It all just came to me. You didn't come through here just for Fuu, but don't think I didn't see the way you looked at her. You son of a bitch. I just want you to know I'm not blind and I'm not dumb. I know exactly why you're here."

"Could you tell me?"

My head snapped to the door so quickly I felt as if I pulled a muscle. Fuu was standing in the doorway. Her eyes were a light shade of red as if she'd been crying. She looked as if she had walked in on an adult conversation she wasn't meant to hear. I felt a lump rise in my throat.

Fuu blinked allowing a stray tear to run down her cheek. Her small hand moved up to wipe it away.

"Could you tell me why you both came here? I think I at least deserve that."


	6. Creating a Stone Heart

Disclaimer: Ahem, "**I in no way have or claim to have ownership of the series Samurai Champloo or characters in the anime/manga Samurai Champloo**"

Author note: I'm spending things up a bit and putting up many chapters at once.

Chapter 6: Creating a Stone Heart

Two of the strongest men I'd ever known sat looking as scared as newborn babies. It was almost funny to see them look so frazzled.

I could hear my heart thumping in my ears. The room began to spin and I was growing more and more dizzy with ever turn in my mind. Oddly enough the room was quiet. Not even the sound of a quick intake of breath was heard. The silence was short-lived but to me it felt like an eternity was passing right at the very moment. Neither Jin nor Mugen, with all their years of training and battle, possessed the courage to answer such a simple question.

"One of you answer me damn it! I deserve it! I deserve something!"

I crossed my arms to keep from shaking afraid of the rage building inside of me. My knees felt as if they would buckle at any moment but I couldn't back down now. I needed to know and someone was going to tell me something.

"Go ahead Jin. Tell her why you're here. I'd like to know too."

Mugen's lips curled into such an angry snarl I was almost scared. He had not looked over in my direction since my entrance back into the room. The tension in his body was the only thing to change which was even more than usual.

Jin raised his head and stared at the man across the table from him. It seemed the friendship I thought was there earlier was beginning to fade.

I walked over to the table and kneeled down next to it, glancing at Jin and praying he'd open his mouth. I needed someone to tell me something. Anything! It was torture being in the dark.

"Please," I whispered feeling the constriction of my throat at the tiny word escaping my now dry lips.

Jin's head slowly moved until his eyes looked directly into my own. His glasses began to slide down the bridge of his nose allowing steel eyes to peek over the rim. I could feel his thoughts, knowing what was to come would hurt me. But I needed to hear him. The truth needed to be placed into words.

"I believe Mugen has confused my reasoning for being here. I have nothing to say now."

He stood walking past me towards the door. Mugen jumped up from his seat following close behind him.

"Bullshit! Be a fucking man and tell her the truth."

Mugen grabbled Jin's elbow just as I reached the two in the foyer.

"You know better than to put your hands on me Mugen."

Jin's voice was slow and calculated to the point it made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. They glared back at one another, the exact opposite but equal of the man in front of him.

"Yeah well what are you going to do about it?"

I was happy neither was in reach of a sword at the moment otherwise the battle put off all those years ago would finally to a head today. I knew they'd rather use their swords on one another, than resulting to physical attacks.

I caught up to them, placing myself between their now edgy bodies and pushing them apart.

"Look you are both just trying to run from what I asked! And I don't need anybody trying to force an answer out of the other. I just want one of you to tell me the truth. Either of you! Just open your damn mouth and say something!"

Mugen looked down at me, his eyes softening for a moment. I'd never seen Mugen look at me in this way before. I don't even think I'd ever saw the expression on his face before in all our time together. My heart slowed and I felt myself sway towards him as if I were being pulled closer to him. The hand pushing on his chest began to burn and I pulled it away quickly, only wishing to touch him again. I immediately missed the solid ripple of his chest beneath my fingertips. His eyes harden again and he looked away from me and back into Jin.

"I'm not the one who needs to tell you first. Besides, you should already know… I got shit to do anyway. I'll let the ass talk to you. I'll get out of here before I kill him."

I watched Mugen walk away towards the entrance of the temple disappearing through the doors. Actually it would be easier for me to talk to one at a time but I knew he was only stalling too. Watching him walk away from me was more painful than I'd expected but I knew he would come back. For some odd reason, I knew Mugen would always come back to me. I turned to Jin, hoping now with Mugen gone he would actually speak to me.

"Tell me, Jin. I just need to hear you say it. You didn't come here to see me. You're just passing through."

I heard his voice catch in his throat; his face leaned down to mine allowing his eyes to look down into mine. I wanted him to deny it, to hold me and tell me he was here just to for me. I wanted him to say he loved me. I wanted to know if he was the man the monk told me was out there. Mostly I just wanted him to tell me something. I knew wanting him and Mugen was wrong but I just wanted love. I knew at some point during the journey something changed. At some point all the time we spent as a group together changed our odd relationship into my perception of love.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against Jin's hard chest. For a moment he let me stay there. Not holding me, but not pushing me away. The clean scent of his body filled my nose and I could feel myself wanting him more and more with every passing moment. But it didn't last long and I was brought back to reality by the deep rustle of his voice in his chest.

"This isn't my final destination," he replied his voice lower than a whisper. I was more surprised by the sound of his voice than by what he said. But I'd heard it, rejection. The exact thing I'd expected and feared for such a long time.

I closed my eyes hoping I would open them and be in my bed and not to have heard him say anything. Wishing Mugen and Jin were still asleep and I was not being pushed away from one of the men I loved. If I ever thought either would ever want me, I always figured it would be Jin who would confess it. If he didn't, then I knew Mugen felt nothing in his heart for me either.

"I can't tell you I intend on staying here. Coming into contact with you was always inevitable and I did want to see you again, Fuu. But I still have my own journey to complete and if I stay here I don't think I will be able to do that."

I pulled away, feeling the tears begin to build behind my lids.

"Why? Why are you leaving again? What are you looking for?"

Jin stepped away from me, his eyes focusing straight ahead but not on me.

"What?" I screamed frustrated by the silent wall he so easily threw up between us.

"My love," he answered.

The word bounced around inside my head. I could feel a steel rod begin to take the place of my previously quivering spine. Pure hatred never entered my body until then. I never felt as cold in my entire life. I looked up at Jin when a sudden understanding hit me like a bolt of lightening.

"You look for love, but not in me. You have not touched a woman in all this time have you Jin-san?"

I knew his answer before it left his lips. His silence was more than a confirmation. I turned my back to him, no longer able to look at his face. The man standing there was no more than a man, just someone looking for shelter in the temple. He was a patron seeking guidance through life.

"Then I take it you are still traveling south to the shelter. Only one woman experienced the privileged of touching you Jin-san, physically and emotionally. I never possessed the ability with any man. No matter, it wasn't a part of **_my_** journey. I am sure you will need to get to her soon. Those three years will be up soon won't they?"

I heard his breath catch for the second time.

"I seem to keep surprising you, Jin-san. Yes, I do know about her. I should have figured it out once I saw you."

I touch a deep breath, slowly exhaling. Neither of us moved. I was sure he was afraid of what I might do. I did not intend to hurt him, but I did not want to continue a conversation with him either.

"I suppose you and Mugen-san will be leaving soon. You will probably leave before him. I am sure this tournament will last a few days. You may stay at the temple until you are ready to leave but afterward I would prefer you do not return here again. I will inform Mugen-san of my wishes too. I have things I must tend to today so I will take my leave from you."

I bowed quickly then turned and began to walk away. In a split second Jin was beside me holding me by my shoulders and pulling me to face him.

"I don't want you to think I do not have any love for you, Fuu. It is not the case for me and I can probably say the same for Mugen, too. But it's not fair for me to want you for myself."

I pulled away from his grasp, almost repulsed by his touch. His eyes showed the hurt I was feeling.

"We both know love has a time and a place, Jin-san. This is neither."

I walked towards the monk's room leaving Jin where he stood. It finally happened. Something I thought never was never possible. **_The monk was wrong_.** There really was not a man out there who loved me and at this moment I didn't really care anymore.


	7. So Beautiful

Disclaimer: Samurai Champloo is not mine. I absolutely love it and wish I had the ability to come up with something so wonderful, but alas I don't. So anyway I don't own Samurai Champloo but it did inspire the story set before you. Enjoy!

Author note: **Spoilers are involved in this chapter!**

Chapter 7: So Beautiful

I really didn't care about the rain outside. The whole day ended up being a big fucking bust. Not including what happened at the temple but the tournament ended up being a big waste of damn time. None of the men there were worth fighting and to top it off the damn prize money wasn't even enough to buy a few good bottles of sake! What a rip! The only reason I didn't finish all those idiots off quicker was because I didn't want to go back to the temple. I didn't want to face her. Really I **_couldn't_** face her. What was I suppose to say?

The drizzle of the rain began to turn into a downpour, but it didn't make me move any faster. I needed to spend some time away. I just needed to figure out what in the hell I was going to do next.

I could still see her face when I left and I knew I made her cry. What in the hell was wrong with me?

I kept thinking over and over again about the way she yanked her hand away from me like I was some dirty dog. She couldn't even put her hand on me, but she gave him a hug. I'd seen her back when we were still together. She thought I was asleep but I saw her hug him. He didn't even try to hold her. He sat there and let her hold him. But if it were me she'd run. If it were me she'd call me a damn pervert.

My reasoning for seeing her still confused me. I knew Jin probably told her he was going to see the chick at the safe house and in some way she's blame me for his shit. I should've figured it out myself. I wouldn't have brought him here if I knew he would hurt Fuu. But I knew she wouldn't want to see me alone.

Feeling as weak as I did was ridiculous. I'd become soft being around her. Brothels didn't have feelings. No emotions, no commitments. Just pay and fuck.

But I didn't want Fuu only to sleep with her. I knew exactly what I wanted.

The path towards the temple was dark and started to fade with the rain. I wasn't really sure I was going the right way anyway. It didn't matter. Maybe it was better if I didn't go back to her. If I was lucky Fuu and Jin would be sleeping too. Not together, but just asleep.

The top of the temple started to peer over the grass.

"Guess I'll find out in about a minute."

The temple doors looked different from the night before. Maybe not the doors but something was different. I knew I was just faking myself out with my excuses but the obstacle in front of me wasn't something I could slice with my sword or beat to crap. I didn't know what I was suppose to say or how in the hell I was going to tell her anything.

The door creaked open and closed as I came in. I swear it hadn't last night. Everything was against me. I stood still but nothing happened. The doors to Fuu's room and the monk's were closed. I cleared my throat trying to see if she would come out and let her know I was here but still nothing.

I walked down the hall towards the room she's given me next to Jin's. I'd intended to ask him about the quiet occupying the temple but the light was out in his room and the door was opened. I looked inside finding the futon on the floor untouched and the room was empty.

He is in there with her! I'd cut my own damn neck off once I left leaving him free to tell her anything. There was no reason for me to stay now.

I slammed the door closed after entering my room figuring I'd leave in the morning before anyone could get up or before I saw the two together.

I fell backward on the futon feeling tired and pissed off all at the same time. My eyes closed wanting to push the world out of the way. Tomorrow life would go back to normal and I could leave her alone.

Sleep began to creep around me until a knock so soft I thought it was part of my dream woke me.

"Mugen-san," Fuu called through the door.

I jumped feeling dazed and unsure where I lay.

"Mugen-san, I need you to wake up for a moment please."

I knew it was Fuu at the door but I hadn't ever heard her say my name so formally. I didn't sound right. I didn't sound like her. I opened the door and looked down at the top of her head. She bowed, keeping her eyes away from my own and focused on the floor.

"Jin-san left earlier. He is continuing his journey so this was not his final destination. I think you should probably leave tomorrow, Mugen-san. I know the tournament is over so you can return to your home or wherever you may have been traveling. "

She stood at the door waiting for me to say something but what was I suppose to say?

My opportunity was lost as she bowed, turned and left the room, leaving me standing and staring.

I wanted to say something to her. I had to say something before she was back in her room.

"Why do you want me to leave?" I asked stepping through the doorway.

She stopped walking but didn't turn around.

"Mugen-san…"

"Stop calling me that damn it!"

Fuu turned around, still looking at the floor between us.

"There is no real reason for you to be here any longer. You have finished the tournament, Jin-san is gone and it's just the monk and I here. There isn't a life for you behind these doors. Go some where better suited for you."

She turned again walking towards her room.

"How do you know this isn't where I wanted to be? I'm here aren't I?"

"You came with Jin-san. I figured you were just passing through too. You are… right?"

I couldn't talk. I couldn't breath.

"Exactly what I thought, Mugen-san."

She began walking again. I wasn't going to let her leave me. She wouldn't leave me again. I was tired of watching her walk away from me.

I was in front of her in three steps. Her face looked depressed and tired.

"Go to sleep Mugen-sa…"

I kissed her. I pulled her close to me and touched my lips to the softness of her own. I'd never tasted anything so sweet. I could feel her body tense and then begin to loosen in my arms. Her lips moved back against mine making me feel happier than I ever felt in my entire life. I pulled away from her, laying my forehead against her own to catch my breath.

"I have wanted to do that since I saw you in the restaurant. I have wanted it for some years now."

Her eyebrows scrunched together.

"What?"

I could feel her hands on my chest. It made my entire body tingle.

"Ever since we parted I started to love you. First it just annoyed the hell out of me since I didn't hear your voice yelling at me. For some damn reason not having you to remind me of my existence made me think you didn't need me to protect you anymore."

I put my hand on her cheek. It was wet. I knew she started crying but I wanted to tell her everything before I lost my nerve.

"Then I needed to see you and make sure you were fine. I didn't think I needed to talk to you; I just needed to see you doing okay by yourself. When I saw you and knew you were fine I thought it would be enough. But it wasn't and I kept making trips around the temple and the towns to make sure you were still doing okay. I saw you start looking like the woman you are now, even more beautiful than before. I saw how you took care of the monk. How you cooked in the restaurant and the way you talked to everyone who came around you."

Fuu tried to pull away from me, but I pulled her back.

"Don't think I'm crazy. I just wanted to be near you. I started wanting you differently than the women at the brothel. I wanted to be the only man who touched you, including Jin. I wanted to keep you safe. I won't let my promise go. I can't ever let it go. "

Fuu wiped her eyes.

"It's hard to believe, Mugen," she whispered. "You were here all this time and you didn't say anything to me? Why? What made you stay away from me?"

"You never acted the same way with me like you did with Jin. You never touched me. You just needed me as a body guard."

"I did not!" she yelled pulling away from me finally. "I chose you when the blind woman needed our help. I wanted you to stay with me."

"You didn't act like it! You were mad Jin left even after you told him to leave. You didn't say anything about me. What the hell was I suppose to feel?"

I saw her eyes fill with shock then anger.

"Well what was I suppose to think? Every night when we were in a town you ran off to the damn brothels. You called me names every day and you never even tried to have a decent conversation with me. How was I supposed to know?"

I couldn't answer her. I knew she was getting upset and I knew this was going the wrong way fast. I stepped past her and walked towards the doors.

I grabbed the handle, "Well you know now. I could leave here right now or you can tell me how **you** feel."

Fuu looked me in the eyes then turned suddenly when she heard coughing coming from the monk's room.

"I'm talking to you Fuu. Make a decision."

I saw her hands fumbling with the pink obi on her kimono. But she didn't move. The coughing came from the room again. She looked to the floor.

"I have to check on him Mugen-san."

"I figured."

I pushed the door opened and slammed it shut behind me.

"I'm in the rain again."

I started walking down the muddy path again, not caring how hard it was raining or where I was going. I just needed to be away from everything now. My legs felt like heavy boulders.

"Mugen!"

I heard the voice moving towards me.

"Mugen stop!" Fuu screamed stumbling towards me, mud splashing around her sandals and the edges of her kimono.

I'd never seen anything more beautiful in my entire life.

She stopped running only a few feet in front of me. The rain made strains of her long brown hair stick to her face and neck but she didn't push it away. Her chest rose and fell as she gasped for breath.

"I love you… I don't…want you to leave. Stay…with me…please."

"What about the monk?"

She breathed in deeply, "He's fine Mugen. But I won't be if you leave me again."

I could tell she was crying even in the rain. All I wanted to do was touch her but I couldn't move.

"If you won't do anything, I will."

Fuu walked up to me and kissed me so hard I almost lost my balance. I grabbed her and kissed back, holding her as tightly as I could. No matter how much I kissed, I still felt I wasn't close enough to her. I picked her up and ran towards the temple.

"Mugen I can walk on my own," she said wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I don't think I could let you go again."

I set Fuu down so I could open the door. She took my hand and followed me inside, her face now pink from the cold rain. I walked us towards my room praying she wouldn't let go of my hand.

I stopped at the door looking back at her. I could feel my heart thumping hard against my chest. She smiled at me, reaching to slide the door open. She walked in and sat down on the futon. A tea light brightened the room a little. I grabbed on of the towels she'd left in the room earlier, watching as she let her hair down for me to dry her off. She looked so beautiful. Her eyes never left mine.

For the first time in my life, I wasn't sure what I needed to do with a woman. Fuu wasn't one of the girls in the brothel. She was delicate and I was sure she hadn't been with anyone. This was different. I sat next to her and pulled off my now soaked shirt. I could see the blush move across her cheeks.

"Could you help me take this off?" She asked turning her back and pointing at the obi.

My hands shook as I touched the silk fabric. The kimono started to fall down her shoulders revealing skin so soft. She turned back to me, holding the kimono to her chest.

"I don't know what I am supposed to say or do right now, Mugen but I know I want to be with you and only you."

The light flickered behind her making her look even more beautiful. I wanted nothing more than to make love to her. She leaned towards me and let her lips touch mine so softly it almost felt like the wind moving past me.

I sled the kimono down her arms and her body took my breath away.

"No flat chest anymore, huh?" She asked with a shy smile.

I could see the nervousness settle in her eyes. I put my hand on her face.

"This is the first time I have ever done this with someone I love."

A tear slowly made its way down her cheek. She leaned back picking up the candle in her hand and blowing out the small flame. The room went completely dark.

I could feel her hand pull my face to hers. She kissed my lips, then my cheek. I could feel her breath as it warmed my ear.

"Make love to me Mugen."


	8. Goodbye and Hello

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo or its characters. I love it so much it gave me the idea for a fanfiction I hope you will enjoy.

Author note: **_Major spoilers so beware! _**

Chapter 8: Goodbye/Hello

The light from outside warmed my skin as it came through the window of Mugen's room. My entire body felt warm. Not even the minor pain I felt between my legs could bother me now. I was in love with Mugen and he was in love with me.

The night was wonderful. No man ever touched me before. Not **_that_** way. I was happy it was Mugen. I always thought he would be rough and selfish. But he wasn't. He touched me like I was the silk of expensive kimonos I've seen women wear. He kept asking if I was okay and never tried to make me feel like I was doing anything wrong. My entire body felt like it was on fire and Mugen was the flame. I never want to be away from him ever again. He is my air and I want to spend the rest of my life waking up in his arms.

I didn't want to open my eyes for fear everything was a dream. I rolled to the other side, expecting to feel Mugen's hard chest next to me, but it wasn't. He wasn't there. I sat up pulling the sheet of the futon around me.

Where was he? I could feel fear starting to run through my chest and settle in my heart. I stood up quickly pulling the covers around me and sliding the door open.

"Mugen."

No answer.

He couldn't have left. He wouldn't have left me after... He…he loves me.

"Mugen!"

I ran to the doors of the temple, my stomach churning to the point of almost vomiting. I threw the door opened and stepped out searching the area in front of me. I opened my mouth to scream his name when I heard a door slide open behind me.

I stepped back into the temple and saw Mugen move through the doors of the Monk's room. His face was solemn but he was still the most handsome man I'd ever seen. I finally took the breath I'd held since waking.

"Ohayo gozimas," I said shutting the door behind me. I suddenly felt stupid standing in front of him in just a sheet. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed me but it felt as if he were holding back.

I pulled away just enough to look at his face. He was so beautiful in the morning. I couldn't believe I'd never noticed it in all this time.

"What's wrong, Mugen." I asked pressing against him. "I told you if I was doing something wrong last night you just needed to tell me."

He looked away from me, purposefully avoiding my eyes.

"What? What is it Mugen? You're starting to scare me."

Mugen pulled my hands down from his neck. I could sense something was wrong.

"Tell me." My heart was starting to beat harder and harder.

"You need to go see the monk right now Fuu."

My heart stopped. I looked up and felt the tears burn the bottom of my eyelids. Not now. Not when I've just found what I have been wanting my whole life. Not when my life is finally complete. I can't lose him. Not now.

"You need to go in now Fuu."

Mugen's voice was more serious than I'd ever heard before.

I walked over to the room and sled the door open. The monk's frail body lay still on the futon. I could see the shallow breathing in his chest as it moved slowly up and down. Sweat covered his face. I knelt down beside his bed as so many times before. I knew this would be my last.

His eyes opened and he turned his head to me. The corners of his mouth turned up in the imitation of a smile. My tears streamed quickly down my face.

His mouth opened in an attempt to speak.

"Please don't talk. Just lay there. It's okay."

He shook his head slowly. He motioned with his finger for me to come closer to him.

"Do you know why he came in here to see me," he whispered in a raspy voice.

I shook my head no.

"To ask me for you."

I could not hold the tears back any further. I should've been happy but the knots in my stomach were growing tighter with every minute. He reached out a weak hand to me and I grabbed it softly.

"I have waited for this day a long time. I always knew it would be him and now you know too. I can now leave you knowing you are always protected."

"No. Don't go. I want you to be here with me. I need you here."

"We all have a time and this is mine. Give him all of your heart and he will do the same."

I kissed his hand and pressed it against my face as I nodded me head.

"I have been blessed with a daughter in you Fuu-chan. Thank you for making this old man as happy as you have. You let me love you."

His eyes closed and I saw as his chest rose and fell for the last time. My body began to slowly sink until I rested my head on his chest. I couldn't hear Mugen as he entered the room over my cries. I felt him wrap his arms around me from behind.

"I love you too, Father."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Sister you have been waiting for this day for these many years and now it has come about you act as if you do not want to leave."

"How can I leave? I have lived here for 3 years now. This was my refuge and now it is my home."

"Come, come now child. No one makes a home here. Not even the little ones. They come in with their mothers but they leave too. This is only a place to start over again. It's not an end to the chapters of your life, it's the beginning."

"But you have stayed here all these years Kakusan-ni. Where is your end?"

"Oh child, I am an old woman. My husband Tokimune Hojo died many years ago. No, there is nothing on the outside of these walls for me. The Tokeiji temple is my calling. It is here to serve as a convent to pray for the rest of the dead husband and a refuge from the oppression of the unfit husband. So you see I must serve women for many more years to come."

The young girls of the temple ran past as I sat on the bench of the inner courtyard.

"Look there, child. Do you see those girls?"

I nodded smiling at how they ran, jumped and giggled. I couldn't remember ever acting in the same manner anywhere but here.

"They have been through so much. Their mother died and their father tried to kill them. They were sent here and yet they still find a way to laugh. They continue to live after such tragedy and death. What you experienced was terrible indeed child, but not in comparison to them. You have such strength and such love. You must share it with this world."

I lay my head on the sweet nun's lap, watching the young girls vanish through the door and down the stairs to the shoreline.

"But what if there is no one for me to share it with? What if I am meant to be alone? What if my ex-husband tries to come after me?"

"Truthfully child it is always a possibility. If he feels he is able to be a fit husband he may. But from what you have spoke of, his type never changes. Remember when your boat washed ashore here? You cried tears, not from leaving your husband but from leaving a man you said you'd only known, what a few days?"

I nodded.

"Who is to say he is not going to look for you."

"Well he hasn't in all this time. Not a letter, not a visit. No news, nothing. How will I find him? I don't know if I could."

The young girls ran back through the doors, stumbling wildly over each other.

"Kakusan-ni, there is a gentleman coming closer to the shoreline," said one girl exhaustedly.

"Yes, it is. And he is very handsome!" A second replied, receiving a tap from the other girl to become silent.

"No he looks odd," chimed the third with her hands on her knees gasping for air.

"How so child," asked Kakusan-ni.

"He is wearing glasses. I have never seen anyone who actually wore those things."

I raised my head off of the nun's lap and looked into her eyes.

"It does not seem you will need to search after all, Shino-san."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hanjiro handed me the sword.

"This is a very impressive piece of steel young man. You do thorough business."

"I never joke when it comes to death. I want him dead. I assume you still remember how good a fighter he is?"

"Yes, yes. I have not come across many gentlemen with skills even close to his. If it weren't for the money, I would never approach him otherwise."

I placed the sword back into its scabbard, a fine piece of steel indeed.

"And the girl?" I asked.

"I am still thinking about her. It would serve her right to continue being married to me. But I am much too good for her now. My money will never be hers."

"No sir it shall be mine. Now about my payment…."

Hanjiro pulled out a small bag bulging at the bottom. The clang of the coins made my heart sing.

"You would think a man of your age would not be so money driven."

"It's obvious you have not dealt with money for very long Hanjiro. Once you have it you don't want there to ever be a moment where you don't."

He threw the bag to me.

"Well for 700 yen you better make sure the job is down."

I nodded turning my back to him.

"Inuyaka when you've killed him make sure she sees you and throw this in her face."

He threw a smaller bag of coins to me.

"Tell her I may not be able to abuse her anymore but her life will always be mine."

A/N: I really did some research for this one. The Tokiji Temple is an actual temple for women who have lost their husbands and want to become nuns or want to annul their marriage. Sister Kakusan actually ran the temple and she was married to Tokimune Hojo and "ni" means nun. Sorry for so many spoilers but here is the explanation. If you don't want to know stop reading now! Shino is the woman Jin fell in love with from Episode 11 Gamblers and Gallantry. She was married to Hanjiro but he was a horrible husband and she ended up working in a brothel to pay off his debt! Jin sent her off to the temple so she was safe from him and she would not have to go back to the brothel or be married after 3 years. Now Inuyaka is the character from Episode 2 Redeye Reprisal. He was paid to kill Jin but when the "boss" was killed he stopped fighting. Their fight was never completed so I intend on settling the score. Hope you like it! Sayonara'!


	9. Without You

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo or its characters. I love it so much that it gave me the idea for a fanfiction that I hope you will enjoy.

Chapter 9: Without You

I watched as the most beautiful form made its way to the water's edge. She stopped at the shoreline staring at me. My heart skipped a beat and came to a halt. Her dark brown hair whirl as the air blew past her face. The sight of her brought tears to my eyes for the second time in my whole life. It was apparent to me what I missed these many years. It was her touch, the sight of her, the sweet sound of her voice. This was the end of my journey. I'd finally made my way to her.

The small boat I rode in made its way closer to her and I could see the tears running down her face. She made no attempts to wipe them away. Her mouth parted as she sucked air in over her pale pink lips. Her chest rose and fell from the heavy sobs shook her body. She was the most beautiful woman ever seen by my eyes.

"Jin," she called, walking into the water. The edges of her kimono became wet as she pushed through the low current's waves washing ashore. It was like my every dream was coming true. No…this was better than a dream. This was real and so was she.

"Jin," she called again her voice raspy and desperate. I paddled the boat as hard as I could. The few meters separated us were more like miles. I threw the paddle into the boat and stepped over the side into the shallowness of the sea. She began running towards me. Losing all control over my body, I ran wildly towards her, needing to hold her. I wanted to touch her to make this all the more real.

I covered the small distance between us and finally held the one thing keeping me awake so many nights. I pressed my lips against hers as hard as I could. She tasted even better than remembered. She pulled away from me, planting small kisses over my face. I couldn't say anything. I allowed her to continue, enjoying every light touch.

She lay her forehead against mine, crying with her hands around my neck.

"I need to hear your voice. Let me hear you say something, please" she whispered.

I wasn't sure if my voice still existed. There were a million things I wished to say to her. Many nights were spent going over our meeting in my head, picturing our dignified reunion. But nothing mattered anymore. I shook my head, afraid I would cry if I spoke to her.

She pulled my face up so I looked her right in the eyes. "Just say my name."

"Shino," I replied holding my breath, feeling as if the world stopped. For so many years I worried if I spoke her name everything around me would crumble. If I said it, I would not be able to wait these three years separating us. But I had and she could read every moment of my past in my face.

"You've been to strong for too long," she replied pulling the tie from my hair.

Then I felt a weakness never experienced before.

"I want to be your strength. I know I can't be without you. I have waited here for you all these years, Jin. And now you are here. I have got to be with you."

She said everything in my heart and I loved her even more for it.

"You are the only woman I have ever loved Shino and I am not leaving this island unless it is with you."

She smiled and let out a small laugh of relief as her hand made its way through my hair. I felt the edge of the boat bump into the back of my legs. Shino stepped aboard as I steadied it with my hands.

"The last time I did this I was moving away from you," she stated.

"I will not let that happen again," I replied.

This was the woman I intended to spend the rest of my life with and there was nothing to keep it from happening.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The ceremony for the Monk went along quickly. Many patrons came to pay their last respects. I stayed close to Fuu, letting her lean against me when she was tired and talking to most of the visitors when she couldn't. I could tell these idiots were bothering her. I wanted to smack most of them but I knew this was something she needed to do.

The day turned into night and finally the temple was quiet. I knew Fuu disappeared into her room just a few minutes before the last visitors made their way to the front door probably just as relieved as me.

I slid the door open to find Fuu brushing her brown hair slowly. Really she was just smoothing the same place over and over again. Her eyes were fixed on the floor. I sat next to her wanting to hold her but I wasn't sure it was right.

"I am not sure what I am supposed to say to you right now," I confessed hating the silence.

Fuu put the brush down on the floor beside her.

"I'm a terrible person Mugen," she replied. Her eyes never lifted from the floor.

"Now why would you say something so stupid?" The moment the words came out of my mouth I wanted to smack myself. I thought she would but instead she just continued staring at the floor.

"In front of all those people I pretended. I looked sad but I'm not. The only man I've ever known as my father just died and I am not sad."

I definitely did not expect her to say those words.

"I know he loved me and I loved him back. I miss him and I'm sad but I am okay. You must think I am terrible."

At a time like this, she was worried about how I thought of her?

"He wanted me to be happy with you. In fact he said he could be happy knowing you would protect me. I know you will, Mugen. I know he is happy because I have you."

She looked up at me. "Iam happy because I have you."

I pulled her onto my lap and wrapped my arms around her.

"I found everything I have ever wanted in you Mugen. I don't need anything else now. I experienced the love of a father and mother. Now I need the love of the one man who loves me."

I kissed her. Every word coming out of her mouth was the very thing I felt about her.

I pulled away from her slowly and looked into her eyes. Her smile brightened.

"What?" I asked.

"You're smiling."

"So?"

"I don't think I have ever really seen you smile."

"You have given me a reason to smile for the rest of my life."

I was about to kiss her again when I heard the bell outside of the temple doors.

"I'll get it," I said letting her slide off of my lap.

Whoever was at the door was really being an ass. But it must have been another of the temple's patrons.

"Yeah," I said sliding the door open.

An older man stood at the door. His eyes peered over my shoulder with his hand on the hilt of his sword. He almost looked familiar. But right now I didn't care. Fuu was waiting for me.

"If you came here to pay respects, you'll have to come back in the morning."

"No," the man interrupted, "I'm looking for Jin-san."

"Sorry but he isn't here."

"My mistake, someone told me he was here. I was so looking forward to seeing him. You see he and I have some unfinished matters to discuss."

"Yeah, well he isn't here anymore."

This guy was really starting to annoy me.

"I see. Well if you should see him, please let him know a friend by the name of Inuyaka came by to see him and Shino."

"Oh, so he did go to see her. Well I doubt he'll come back here old man. Go to the shore he probably just got there."

I began to slide the door shut.

"Thank you for all of your help, Mugen-san. They'll both probably just die when they see me."

"Whatever," I replied pulling the door completely shut.

'Weird old fart,' I thought as I walked back to Fuu's room and slid open the door.

"What's wrong?" she asked as I sat down.

"The guy at the door, I know I've seen him before but I'm not sure from where."

"Well what did he want?" she asked pulling herself back into my lap.

"Jin and Shino," I responded watching her face when I said the names.

"Oh," she replied slowly looking down away from my eyes.

"I didn't think many people knew about the two of them. Maybe it was someone from wherever Jin was before he came here."

"Maybe."

Fuu looked up to give me a kiss.

"Anyway, Mugen-san let's finish what we started."

"What did you just call me?" I asked.

"Mugen-san. I'm sorry, I know you don't like it but I was just joking."

"No the man called me the same thing."

"So, it is respectful" she replied.

"I didn't tell him my name. So he knew me, too. And if he knew Jin then it's probably not good."

"Somebody from town may have told him your name."

"None of these people around here know me, Fuu. You yourself said not too many people knew about Jin and Shino. And none of these people around here carry a sword like his neither. Damn it!"

I jumped up from the bed, grabbing my sword.

"Even when the jackass is out of my life he is still fucking in it!"

"What are you talking about?" Fuu asked her face beginning to cover with confusion.

"The name, Inuyaka, it just hit me."

"Who is INUYAKA?"

"Inuyaka is an old ass samurai who tried to kill Jin once before. If he's looking for Jin he must want to finish what he started."

Fuu began to wring her hands.

"W-well don't you think Jin will be able to take care of himself?"

I saw the fear in her eyes as she followed me to the door.

"Yeah, but I can't let anybody even try to kill him. Only I can."

"Fine then I'll go too."

"What in the hell are you thinking?"

"Look! I just got you back. I don't intend on being without you again."

I placed my hands on the sides of her face.

"You will never be without me as long as I can take another breath in this world. You will always be by my side."


	10. Pain and the Past

Disclaimer: SAMURAI CHAMPLOO AIN'T MINE!

Author note: Getting closer to the end!

Chapter 10: Pain and the Past

Jin told me we were going back to the Kawara Clan. Apparently he was the bodyguard for the young head of the clan, Sousuke, who anticipated his return. It didn't matter to me. We could have been walking towards a cave; just as long as I was with him.

Everything around me seemed a little different. The trees were taller, the air was fresher, and the moon was much brighter. This man made me feel… For three years I'd become numb to the world but Jin revived me. I was truly happy. This was something I hadn't ever experienced.

Although he did not say much as we walked, Jin's presence was very clear. He held my hand and walked so close to me I could smell the sweet musk of his skin. I could feel heat rise to my neck every time he pulled my closer to him to make sure no other man even brushed against me on the path.

I felt giddy like a young girl as his long fingers wrapped themselves around mine. It was almost impossible to suppress the smile continuing to appear on my lips. It had been so long since I'd felt Jin's hands in my own; now I wanted to feel them everywhere.

"I'm sorry I have to make you walk all this way."

Jin's voice startled me out of my dream-like thoughts. His voice was low to the point were I thought it was a part of my fantasy.

"No, I'm fine Jin, just fine."

I breathed in deeply and smiled as brightly as I could to him.

"You just looked as if you were growing tired. Do you need to stop?"

I could feel my cheeks beginning to turn red. He was looking at me all while I was daydreaming of him.

"Actually we can keep going; at least until we reach a place we can sleep for the night. It can't be to far ahead, right?"

Jin looked at me. The smile from his lips began to fade.

"You do remember what town is ahead of us, don't you?"

It slipped my mind quickly. My thoughts were so focused on Jin I did not realize we were walking closer to my old home, to the past.

I pretended it didn't bother me and nodded my head with a small smile. He stared at me for a moment then continued to walk.

The town came into view. I was worried considering this was the place where I was once a prostitute but even worse, where once married. I shook the thought out of my head and continued to follow Jin. Unfortunately, I could feel the worry creep into my stomach.

The last time I'd seen this place I was under the weight of the depressing rain and the control of Hanjiro. Now, with the fresh air and moonlight it was almost nice. The town was busy and noisy. With all this commotion it was unlikely I would stand out, hopefully.

Jin stopped walking and pulled me close to him.

"It is different here. We are different. Don't worry about your past. We only have the future."

He kissed me on the cheek so sweetly, knowing exactly what to say to me.

"I am going to go check on the price for a room. Just stay here." Jin ran into one of the small homes.

I exhaled and felt the giddy feelings return to me as I thought of being alone with Jin again. I could feel my body begin to react to my own thoughts. I closed my eyes and leaned against the side of the building. In moments I could release all the anguish built up in me for these long three years. I could finally hold the man I loved and not worry for what tomorrow might bring.

"He's right you know."

My eyes snapped open staring straight ahead of me. That voice. I hadn't actually heard _his_ voice?

"You shouldn't worry about your past."

I turned my head towards the voice which tormented me for so many years. Pain began to fill my heart.

Standing in front of me was Hanjiro. Another man stood only a few feet behind him holding a rather long sword.

"Your future to me appears much more dangerous."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ten yen," replied the woman in the hotel with a cheerful grin.

I gave her the money and walked back outside to tell Shino of the place for the night. I wanted nothing more than to hold her. We didn't have to do anything just as long as I could lie next to her body and feel her next to me.

I stepped out of the building expecting to see Shino, but she wasn't there. Many people were walking along the street filling the air with the sound of laughter from men on their way to the brothels already drunk from sake. But Shino was nowhere to be found.

I noticed a man sitting on the ground beside the door who hadn't been there when I went in. His face flopped forward to the point where only the back of his head could be seen. Obviously he was someone so drunk he couldn't make it back to his room. I knew I couldn't get anything from him and turned away.

"Are you looking for the young woman?" asked the man. His voice chimed in an obnoxious manner.

I turned my head slightly, staring at the top of his head again.

"Did you see her leave?"

"Indeed I did," he replied nonchalantly.

The man continued to hold his head low. I finally turned around completely staring down at him. His clothes were much too nice for him to be one of the workers in this area. I could feel the hair on the back of my neck rise with anticipation.

"Where did she go?" I asked becoming angry at his silence.

"Shino is with my employee, Jin-san."

His head lifted slowly until his eyes were locked with mine now filled with rage. He was a thin man with his hair pulled tightly behind his head. The face was vaguely familiar.

"Ahh. I have your interest in me, ne? The first time we met you looked through me but now I have your full attention. I don't know if I should be entertained or upset. I have learned money gets me more attention nowadays."

"Who is your employee?" I asked feeling the fury building inside of me.

"You do not act in such a manner when meeting someone again after such a long time. Come, come now. This is such typical behavior for a man like you. Shino always exhibited bad taste. I suppose I'm ripping at me as well. But I can't say I was the best of men back then."

He laughed at his own joke infuriating me further.

"The least you could have done Jin-san was to ask my name."

"I don't care to know you. Just tell me where she is!"

"You're right. Names are not important, but just for the sake of being polite it is Hanjiro. After today my name will ring in your ears until they bleed, as hers has in mine."

His face grew serious and he turned away from me. I went to pull out my sword when he turned back quickly.

"Killing me will not bring you closer to her. I'm sure you would like to see her in your last moments."

"Where is she? Take me to her now!" I barked, moving towards the man.

Hanjiro rose from the ground dusting at his yukata. His face changed again and he smiled at me.

"Save your energy Jin-san. You have to meet someone better suited than I am at swordplay. Things must be settled for me. Shino cost me a very large sum of money and embarrassment too. She didn't pay my debt but you will pay hers. Follow me."

The man began walking back towards the shore.

"I do hate walking now, it's so labor intensive. But I had to make sure **our** sweet Shino made it back to the shore a bit before we did. You must be sweating profusely by now."

Hanjiro looked over at me, grinning like an idiot.

"I see you don't have much use for the tongue in you head now do you? Yes, well then I suppose I can talk to myself. I have quite a wonderful voice don't you think? Oh you don't think. You're just muscle. Much like you were for the other young girl. I believe her name was Fuu, correct? I would have gone for her if I were you, younger and much prettier than Shino, if you ask me. But she probably turned you away. Or you were stupid enough to turn her down. Maybe after this I will find her for myself. You won't have much need for her."

I wanted nothing more than to kill him. Hearing him talk of Fuu, not only was it degrading but I didn't want to hear anyone say anything about her. Thinking of him even touching her made me want to separate his head from his body.

"I can tell I am touching a soft spot here. You're gripping onto your sword as if you might try to hurt me. It's a shame you can't I bet. But if you try we won't make it to your final destination. Don't be so touchy Jin-san after this is over I'll take care of both your bitches."

The shoreline came into view. Shino knelt at the edge of the dock while someone held her in place by her hair. Tears ran down her cheeks.

Hanjiro continued to walk up to her. As we neared I finally recognized the other man.

"I know this isn't your way Inuyaka, but a bitch should be on her knees when she is in front of me." Hanjiro pulled her to her feet then kissed her on the lips.

I rushed towards him pulling out my sword. The older man ran up to me drawing his own and blocking Hanjiro from any harm.

"No, no, no Jin-san! I told you I do not play with swords!"

"You just pay others to play for you." I replied disgusted with the ronin in front of me.

"Ahh, so you do remember me Jin-san. I told you we would meet again," replied Inuyaka.

"Looks as if a little of your past come to haunt you Jin-san. I was given the good fortune to come across someone who was very familiar with the glass-wearing samurai and quite fond of money. I intended on sending him to kill you alone. I don't like blood you know. But then I said I needed to see this bitch's face when you hit the ground."

Hanjiro's voice changed to a low growl as he said the last words. His hand tightened in her hair pulling her closer to him. Soft sounds of pain escaped her mouth. Hanjiro sniffed the side of Shino's neck, pressing her against himself. He stared are her as she cried smiling at her pain.

"But then I thought I want you to look at my face once Jin is gone so you will always know I can still take away any and everything in your life. Married or not."

He stared at her while she cried in his hands. I could feel the anger in me welling up.

"Well Jin-san, I have the opportunity to fight such a skilled samurai as yourself once again," stated Inuyaka planting his feet firmly on the wooden planks of the dock. "Don't think just because I am old, I will be easy to defeat. Payment fuels my energy."

"A money hungry dog like your self, Inuyaka, I wouldn't dream of it."

Inuyaka ran at me with the most precise movements of any samurai I'd ever met. All his strength was behind every swing. It was impossible to believe he was as old as he looked.

"You are even better than you were last time, Jin-san," he replied spinning to block my sword as I slashed closer to his throat.

"And we're not even in a dojo."

"I suppose you are more than just a dojo trained samurai after all. But it doesn't mean you'll beat me."

The sound of steel clashing filled the air. I was becoming hypnotized by the clank of the swords and the loud cries of pain escaping from Shino's mouth as Hanjiro struck her each time she tried to escape him.

"But you are not concentrating Jin-san. Are thoughts of Fuu keeping you from attacking me better than this? Or is it the tears running down your lover's face distracting you?"

Inuyaka darted to the right so close to the edge it appeared he would fall off the side of the dock.

"You must focus your mind even if she is pleading for help you may never give her."

Inuyaka continued to deliver a barrage of attacks and blocks smiling all the while.

"You will die in front of her, Jin-san and at my hand."

Hanjiro moved back to the opposite edge of the dock, enthralled by the old man's movements.

"Make sure you earn my money Inuyaka! Or I shall take it away from you old man!"

Hanjiro's words sent Inuyaka's steps out of sequence leaving a brief moment where his left side was unprotected. It seemed as if time slowed. I could see the only opportunity to beat this man. In a split second my sword came up and down, slicing into the old man's chest.

Inuyaka grabbed hold of my shoulder as his body sank over my sword. His own clanked against the wood as if fell from his hands. Inuyaka looked down, staring at the junction between body and steel.

"My…my own blood. I haven't seen it in…in quite some time."

His knees buckled and he began to fall to the floor pulling me down with him.

"Get up you idiot!" screamed Hanjiro hysterically. "I paid you damn it! Kill him!"

"I don't believe I…I'll be able to Hanjiro-san," he whispered. "At least I… at least I was paid this time."

The old man fell to the ground on his side as his blood pooled and slipped through the cracks of the wooden beams on the dock.

"Fine!" Hanjiro screamed breaking the silence. "If he can't kill you – then I'll kill her."

Hanjiro pulled a small katana from his yukata and lifted it high above Shino's neck, steadily dragging her further away from the dock.

"How fitting you can say your goodbyes at the dock again one last time."

I pulled my sword out of Inuyaka's body, running as fast as I could towards the two.

"Stop! Do not move another step or I'll kill her right now!" Hanjiro screamed.

Hanjiro's katana moved slowly closer to Shino's neck sending her into frantic screams of horror. Her body thrashed about to gain distance from her attacker. The knife touched her skin causing a trickle of blood to slide down her neck.

"Not today you stupid fuck!"

I looked up and watched as Mugen jumped up and kicked Hanjiro in the face, knocking him to the ground and finally releasing Shino.

Fuu was only a few feet behind him running towards Shino to get her out of the way.

"Picking on a woman is about as low as you can get you sorry piece of shit." Mugen grabbed Hanjiro preparing to drive his sword into his chest.

"No!" I said running up to Mugen.

"What the hell are you screaming about?"

"If he should die, it will be by my hand."

"Hmm." Mugen sheathed his sword and walked over to Fuu and Shino.

I walked up to Hanjiro's almost unconscious body.

"Kill me," he said looking up through shielded eyes. "If you don't, I'll just come back for her. And I won't stop until I get her."

"Jin," Fuu called from Shino's side. "She needs to see a doctor."

"You can kill me you sorry piece of shit. But remember you were not able to defend her like you should have. And I will always be the reason why. She is going to remember this for the rest of her life. And even if she does die, **_you_** will always remember. I am the man who made it happen." Hanjiro began to laugh. "Kill me you idiot! I am not afraid to die! Kill me!"

"Jin," Fuu screamed.

Hanjiro spit blood from his bruised lip.

"I bet I could make her scream for me, too" Hanjiro whispered.

"I am doing the world a favor by removing you from it. "

I rushed to Shino's side leaving Hanjiro's lifeless body feet away from the dock.


	11. Ending the war

Disclaimer: SAMURAI CHAMPLOO IS NOT MINE! SURE DO WISH IT WAS THOUGH!

Author note: Yes this is the last chapter. Not much to say but read and review!

Chapter 11: Ending the war…

Jin entered the hotel carrying Shino's small body in his arms. She had yet to wake up and I feared she wouldn't. Jin stared at her bruised face, taking in the discoloration now tarnishing her usual porcelain skin. Blood caked around the fold of her neck and stained the deep blue of Jin's yukata sleeve where he held her head as he walked back from the dock. His body seemed to sway along the path. Not even as if he were walking but just floated towards the town ahead.

I wanted to walk next to him and ask if he was alright. Mugen put up his arm and stopped me as if he knew my thoughts.

"This isn't the best time for you to speak to him."

"Why not?" I asked feeling like I should do something.

"Think about it Fuu. What could you say to him to make him feel better about what's happening right now?"

I looked up at Jin's back and realized I didn't know what to say. Why did I still have this urge to help him? To make sure he was alright? He never did for me. There he was holding the woman who I thought I was jealous of for all these years and I still felt like he belonged to me, like we were still on our journey. I still hadn't let go…

I felt the tears begin to form in my eyes. I pushed them back as Mugen looked down at me.

We reached a hotel at the end of the path shortly after. Mugen sat outside, muttering he'd seen death more times in his life than he wished. Although he was as rude as ever when he said it I understood him completely. After my mother's and the monk's death, I did not think I could face it again.

I tried to catch Mugen's eye to see if he was really upset with the situation or if it was really me he didn't want to be near. His gaze landed on the ground beneath him and there it stayed until I turned away. I didn't want to turn my back on him but I knew I couldn't leave Jin alone.

The anger I thought I carried for him in my heart was gone the moment I saw his face. He looked as if he didn't know what to do with himself. The extensive training as a samurai, the years of wandering he done alone - nothing prepared him for a moment like this. And for the first time I'd actually seen an emotion behind those glasses… fear.

Perhaps he thought he might lose her and worried he would lose what he'd search so long to find. Perhaps he was afraid of being alone. Maybe we all were.

One of the ladies working in the hotel rushed Jin into a room to begin tending to Shino's wounds.

"You two stand outside. You will only be in the way if you're in here," she said shuffling around the room grabbing towels from shelves.

She hurried Jin and I out of the room, sliding the room door shut behind us. Jin rested his back and head against the wall next to the door.

"I'm sorry this happened to her Jin," I said watching as a veil began to cover his eyes. My voice came out as a whisper. I was afraid to speak. I didn't know what else to say and deep in me I feared I was doing wrong by Mugen just by opening my mouth. But the silence in the hall was more frightening than anything I'd encountered in some time.

Jin's body began to sink down to the ground until he sat cross-legged on the floor. He stared at the wall in front of us, focusing on it intently. His mouth slowly began to open. I could feel my heart speed up in anticipation of what he would say. I had not heard his voice since we were at the dock.

"I didn't intend on killing him," he said his voice raspy and hoarse as if he were forcing it over a lump in his throat. I feared he would cry, until I heard his voice once more.

"She wouldn't have wanted me to kill him. But when he said he would touch you I…"

The words themselves were confusing but the way he said them perplexed me further. Full of hurt… but towards me.

"Of…of course Shino would have wanted you to protect her from him, Jin. Her life was in his hands. You were just protecting her…"

Jin began to shake her head, "I was protecting you."

I didn't understand. What Jin wastalking about? And who was going to touch me? I wanted desperately to ask him but I was afraid if I interrupted he would stop talking.

Instead the woman in the room with Shino did as she exited from the room. Jin stood in silence, turning his back to me.

"She will be alright," stated the woman rubbing her hands together. "It was more shock than anything. But don't get me wrong; she has been banged up pretty bad. I will let you go in to see her, but only for a brief moment. Do not wake her. She needs rest more than anything right now."

Jin nodded and entered. I wanted to wait at the door but he held it open for me.

The blood from Shino's neck and bruises on her face were cleaned and the sweat formerly on her forehead was gone. Her hair was brushed and lay against the white of the sheet beneath her. So much like my mother…

I watched as her chest rose and fell as she took deep breathes. Jin kneeled at her bed. I felt as if I was intruding on their moment. I didn't need to be in the room. I bowed and stepped back out leaving the door opened.

Shortly after Jin walked through the door and slid it shut behind him. He walked past me as if I was not there. I took him by the arm before he passed.

"Jin, you were saying something before you went in the room. I-I want to know what you were trying to tell me."

Jin pulled away from me as if my hand burned his skin and continued to walk away from me towards the front door of the hotel as if I were not important. I felt anger rise in me. How dare he? After everything!

"You owe me!" I screamed, frustrated with him.

Jin stopped walking but did not turn around. It seemed as if he were holding his breath.

"I didn't intend on killing Hanjiro, until he said he would come after you."

Jin slowly turned and looked at me. His eyes seemed to look deep into my soul. I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"I knew I wanted to take care of Shino, but thinking of him even trying to come anywhere near you… made me realize I still want to take care of you too."

Jin walked closer to me placing his hand on my shoulder. He leaned down and kissed me on the forehead.

"You truly are special to me Fuu. No matter what you may think. I care about you. I shouldn't feel the way I do about you but I would be wrong to do anything about it. You belong to…"

I shook my head confused by what was happening. Was Jin actually…trying to tell me he… he…

"Somebody has taken care of her a lot longer than you, jackass. And I think I've done a better job at it than you ever could. I didn't need your help and come to think of it, it looked like you just needed me about 20 minutes ago."

Mugen stood at the door leading into the hotel. His hand on the hilt of his sword behind his head.

Jin turned towards Mugen blocking him from my sight.

"No one asked you for your help. And if you would listen for a minute you would let me…"

"Oh yeah, then why don't you go say so to your half dead girlfriend in there."

Jin pulled his sword from his hip.

"I didn't ever think I would use this on you, Mugen."

Mugen pulled his sword from his back, "Well bring it on."

"No!" I screamed making my way past Jin and standing between them.

"You promised you wouldn't ever try to kill each other," I said

"Yeah before he lost his fucking mind and started thinking he was doing shit to protect you. I did all the dirty work damn it. I was the one putting my ass on the line. And this bitch thinks he can step in. Anyway whether you killed the bitch at the dock or not, I wouldn't have let anything happen to Fuu."

I realized Mugen heard everything at the door, no matter how I tried to whisper.

I walked up to him afraid he might push me away. But I needed him to just back down for a moment. Just so I could speak without infuriating him further.

"Please Mugen," I whispered, pleading with my eyes. "Step outside so I can speak to Jin alone."

"So you **_are_** choosing this jackass over me."

Mugen's eyes seemed to turn blood red in front of me. I could feel my heart breaking at the thoughts possibly running through his head.

"I need to talk to him Mugen. Please give me just a minute."

He stared down in my eyes for what seemed an eternity. He turned away and sheathed his sword as he walked back through the door and out of my sight.

I turned towards Jin, feeling the cloud in my mind slowly begin to lift and my train of thought return to me.

"Before you say anything else I need to speak. I may be seeing what you were trying to say to me completely in the wrong light but its better I say this than not. I care about you too Jin, I always have and always will. But you didn't have to… I mean you don't have to worry about me."

I stepped back from him looking towards the door.

"Mugen is right; someone has been protecting me for a long time. Even when I didn't think he was there, he always was. And he won't stop protecting me any time soon."

I kissed Jin on the cheek.

"I will always be okay as long as Mugen is with me. Just as Shino will be with you."

"So our journey ends here?"

"No, our friendship continues from here. I expect to see you and Shino again."

Jin nodded and turned back to Shino's room, "No matter what Fuu, you _and_ Mugen mean a lot to me."

I began to walk towards the front door, fearing what was outside. Fearing what may not be there. I waited before I stepped out, trying to hear Mugen. Hear him curse, hear him breath… something to let me know he was there. But nothing. All I could do was step through the door and pray. Pray he didn't leave me.

"Please Mugen, don't leave me…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I watched as Fuu walked through the doors and back into the night. I did love Fuu. If the situation were different I might have chosen to be with her as Mugen had but I knew love. I loved Shino more than anything in this world.

I walked back into Shino's room intent on spending the night and the rest of my life watching over this beautiful woman.

Shino lay quietly in the bed only making the occasional moan in her sleep. It was the sweetest sound I'd ever heard.

I found myselfnodding off beside the bed while staring at her face. No matter how many bruises covered her skin, she still appeared to be the most captivating woman I'd ever seen.

I locked the door and lay down in the bed with Shino hoping the woman who'd been watching over her would not return for the rest of the night.

My eyes shut tight and I felt myself drift into sleep. Just having Shino next to me made me more relaxed than I'd ever been. It felt good knowing shemade such anaffect on me. The affect to make me love.

"Jin," I heard a voice whisper. I believed it to be my dream as the tone danced through my mind.

"Jin," Shino replied again waking me from my sleep with the touch of her hand on my face.

Her smile shined like the sun, warming my body from head to toe.

"You should rest," I said wanting to make her as comfortable as possible. It pained me to know she may still be hurting.

"I am rested thanks to you."

I felt my stomach go empty hearing those words. How could she even begin to forgive me for allowing Hanjiro to lay a finger on her?

"If I had done a better job protecting you, then you wouldn't be in this situation."

"Neither of us knew this would happen. Neither of us wanted this to happen. But both of us are here now and I want to be with you the rest of my life. All I want is love, not a samurai."

For years a samurai was all I'd saw of myself. Even Fuu initially saw me as a hired worker. But to have this woman tell me she wanted nothing more than my love, made me feel like I was more than just a bodyguard.

She rubbed at my face and kissed my cheek before pulling my eyes into focus with her own.

"It should not be a job for you to love me, Jin. Just open up to me and hold nothing back. We have a journey of our own to follow and we can only do so when both of us are on the same path."

I kissed her on the lips and softly pulled her closer to my body.

"It seems once I have completed one journey I am finding another."

"Yes," she said yawning softly, "but this journey is the easiest of all. It's just the rest of our lives together."

I smiled slightly, allowing the sleep creeping into my tired body to take it over. Shino placed her head down on my shoulder and drifted back into sleep.

I leaned over close to her ear, "Hearing you say 'our' is the best thing I have ever heard in my entire life. For you I'd do anything and everything for as long as I can."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I watched as Fuu stepped through the door. I could see the tears streaming down her cheeks but at the moment I didn't care. Just when I thought she'd chosen me she turned to him.

"You're still here," she replied turning towards me her voice showing her surprise.

I stared at her wishing I hadn't heard her in there talking to Jin. Even if she did care for him more than me, at least I wouldn't know about it.

"Are you going to say anything to me, Mugen?" she asked rubbing her hands together and taking a step closer to me.

I stared at her wondering if she would ever choose me over Jin. Was I just second choice?

"What is this Fuu? Am I just here because he's not?" The words came out more hurtful than I'd expected but I was hurt and I wanted her to feel it too.

"No. Didn't you hear what I just said to him? I don't want to be with…"

"But are you sure you want to be with me?"

Fuu placed her hand on my shoulder but it burned more than comforted me. I pulled away from her.

"I… I didn't come here just to save Jin. You know I came here because I didn't want to be without you."

"How could I know?"

"Because I'm telling you! The only feelings I have for Jin are those for a friend. You are the only man I want in my life, Mugen. If you can't believe me then… then **_you_** need to decide if you really want to be with **_me_**."

"I told you already! I came looking for you after all this time and I am still here now damn it!"

I sat down on the ground feeling as if I couldn't take much more of the argument.

"If I didn't want to be with you… I wouldn't have waited for you to come out of the hotel. I wouldn't be sitting here on the ground feeling like a dumb ass because I love you or worrying you don't love me."

Fuu knelt beside me and pulled my head to her chest.

"If I didn't love you then I wouldn't be here right now. I wouldn't feel as if my life were ending if you walked away from me."

I felt the tears fall from her eyes and land on my arm.

Fuu turned my face to hers, "I want to spend every waking moment with you Mugen. Nothing and no one in this world can change my feelings towards you. I need you more than air. You make me whole. You are the family I've wanted my entire life. Please don't take it away from me."

I heard the truth in every word coming out of Fuu's mouth. There was no way I could believe she was lying to me.

"You know I think you're the only family I have ever wanted, too."

Fuu smiled, "Then stay with me. Don't ever doubt me. You hold my heart and I want yours."

I nodded and kissed her on the lips.

"It was yours before you even asked for it."

A/N: That's it. Hope that you enjoyed it. I may write a sequel, but I have some other stories to finish first. Until my next thoughts hit the paper - Sayonara'.


End file.
